You're All I Have
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: She couldn't believe she was going to do this. It was hard enough asking for favors when it was work related, but it was a whole new ball game when it was a personal favor. She knew he'd never agree, but it is worth a shot asking. Nevertheless is she shocked at the response.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she was going to do this. It was hard enough asking for favors when it was work related, but it was a whole new ball game when it was a personal favor. She made sure he was in the best mood possible before approaching him. He was currently down in his workshop hand painting parts of a suit with AC/DC blasting; he was wearing his favorite college shirt, and had a beer next to him.

She took a deep breath. This was it.

Pepper Potts walked down the stairs to the workshop of her boss Tony Stark to ask him a favor. To ask _Tony Stark_ for a favor. She typed in the code and walked in. The music was so loud she doubt he heard her come in. She carefully approached him with her mind exploding. She walked up behind him and the she froze. He'd never do it. She turned away quickly, but when the music volume decreased she knew he knew she was here.

"Pepper?"

Pepper took a deep breath and turned around to face Tony. He was looking at her with his eyebrows raised and the beer in his left hand. Pepper panicked and she never panicked.

"I need you to…. To… sign some papers," She stuttered. Tony's eyebrows went higher and it was then she realized she had no papers in her hands. She sighed. "Oh never mind."

Tony stood up and followed Pepper over to where she sat down on the couch with her hands in her face. He placed his beer on the floor and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright?"

'Wow, he actually noticed something for a change' she thought. She moved her hands and looked at Tony.

"I… I need to ask a huge favor of you." She said softly. She saw his lips curl up a bit, but she also saw he tried to prevent it, which is something he never hides.

"On a professional or personal matter?" When Pepper blushed he knew it was a personal matter. He just didn't know how personal. "What do ya need?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

Tony nodded. He stood up and moved to his desk. "Jarvis kill the music and Dummy bring us two beers."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied and turned the music off. He retook his seat next to Pepper and Dummy brought them each a beer. Pepper took it and took a rather large sip before beginning,

"It started around four months ago…"

_Pepper was sitting on her couch one evening watch "Date Night" with Tina Fay and Steve Carell when her cell phone rang. Pepper paused her movie and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight so unless it was Tony calling someone was up very late. She looked at her caller ID and smiled,_

"_It is almost two o'clock in the morning where you are," she answered. "Out partying on Bourbon Street are we?"_

_The person on the other end of the phone laughed. It was her older sister Elizabeth, but Pepper always called her Lizzy._

"_No!" Lizzy said cheerfully. "I'm calling because I'm engaged!"_

_Pepper screamed and jumped up._

"_Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I knew Todd was the one for you!"_

_And so, they spent most of the night talking about Lizzy and Todd when Lizzy asked a question,_

"_So enough about my love life, time to dig into yours."_

"_It's non existent, Lizzy." Pepper sighed._

"_Oh come on!"_

_And so Lizzy continued on Pepper until Pepper said something she knew she'd regret later._

"_Okay fine! If you must know I sort of have a thing with…Tony…"_

_Lizzy squealed._

"_No way! As in Tony Stark your boss?"_

Tony raised his eyebrows again and gave a small smirk. He may find it amusing, but Pepper was horribly embarrassed.

"And I told her we were keeping it quiet and she could only tell mum and dad so now my family believes I've been dating you for four months and that I'm bringing you to my sister's wedding."

By the time Pepper was done her whole face was red.

"So," Tony said after a moment of silence. "You need me to fly to Louisiana with you and pretend to be your boyfriend for…."

"A week." Pepper said softly and looking at the floor.

Tony nodded. He stood up and finished his beer.

"So, when do we fly out?"

Pepper's eyes shot right up and met his. She slowly stood up to meet him face to face.

"You'd really do this for me?" she asked with a hint of shock. Tony smiled.

"Pepper, you've done so much for me this past decade. You've helped me with the press over Iron Man, you've helped me run my company, and soon my Expo will officially be open because of you. I think it's safe to say I owe you."

Pepper smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so when do we fly out?"

"In two hours…." Tony's eyes went wide. He threw his beer bottle into the trash and headed towards the door. "Your jet is booked and your clothing is already packed,"

Tony stopped at the door and turned around. Pepper blushed. "I know it takes you six hours to pack and if you said yes I wanted to be ready."

Tony chuckled. Pepper smiled. This went… smoother than she thought it would.

* * *

Once they loaded the last of the luggage onto the plane, the pilot announced they would be taking off in moments. Pepper was seated facing Tony. The car ride to the airport had been quiet, but not an awkward quiet. Although, Pepper felt Tony was thinking something up. She wouldn't find out until they were in the air. He got that smirky look on his face and Pepper bit her tongue.

"So, how far am I going here boyfriend wise?" he asked with a smirk. Now the teasing would begin. Pepper took a deep breath and thought about it. Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and then hers. Her eyes went wide and she was about to protest when Tony pulled her from her seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well we need to test the waters here if you want to fool your family."

Pepper bit her lip and then nodded in agreement.

"Very well. You can put your arm around me, hold my hand, and hug me." she said rather quickly. Tony chuckled.

"Well that's what a family would expect on the first month of dating not the fourth. People would expect the fourth month to be a bit more… touchy."

Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"Touchy?" Tony smiled and nodded. "Okay then Mr. Stark what do you have in mind?"

"Well, everything you said we can do but I think it needs a bit more heat to it for example," Tony said and moved towards Pepper. She found herself holding her breath. Tony put his arms around her and brought her close. His hands start on her back and he looks down at her. "This is first month, but fourth month is right…." He says and slips his hands down over her butt. Pepper jumped a little at the contact. "Here."

Pepper found her heart racing and she looked up at Tony.

"Well maybe they'd think we are trying to keep it PG around them and act like it is the first month."

Tony laughed. "That may make you look good, but not me. Now, may I continue explaining how I think we should approach this?" Pepper sighed but nodded. She hated being vulnerable like this. Tony removed his hands from butt and moved so he was behind her now. "First month of wrapping my arm around you would be just around your shoulder, but fourth month is this." he says and wraps both arms around her waist from behind. He brings her so her back is flush up against his chest. His arms are draped across her stomach and she can feel his breath up against her ear. Pepper gave a small smile.

"I uh… I see." Is all she could get out. Tony smirked.

"Now, holding hands is pretty much holding hands but we aren't done. You have missed a key point of a relationship."

Pepper knew exactly what he was talking about. He came back around to face her.

"Cheek." She said and tried to be firm. Tony raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Yeah, that is like first date not even close to fourth month."

"Tony…."

He held his hands up and stepped back a little.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you fool your family." Pepper sighed. He was right. She was lucky enough for him to be helping her.

"You're right."

Tony smiled. He was having a great deal of fun with all of this. Although hidden in the back of his mind he hoped he could convince her that maybe they could be what they were pretending to be.

"Now don't slap me away," he said smirking. Pepper rolled her eyes and prepared herself. Tony approached her again and held her close. One hand was on her waist and the other she felt brush against her cheek. She was looking Tony in the eyes, but soon found her eyes were fluttering closed. Pepper could feel his lips graze hers and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back. Pepper slowly opened her eyes and found his. She looked deep into them and saw the usual Tony Stark Spark, but there was something else that she had never seen before. "That is a first month kiss, do I dare show you a fourth month?"

Pepper swallowed hard and looked at him. 'I might as well now so it isn't a shock in front of my family' she thought.

"Might as well." She whispered. Tony smiled softly and placed both hands on her face this time. His lips returned to hers, only this time it was longer and much more passionate. Tony found his hand in her hair and her arms were around his neck. Finally, Pepper came to her senses and pulled away. She and Tony were both out of breath.

"I think that's covered pretty well." Tony whispered. Pepper nodded. They then both retook their seats. Tony saw Pepper blushing and he smiled.

"Oh, I should warn you that my dad and older brother will interrogate you."

Tony was looking out the window, but his gaze shot back to Pepper. "How so?"

Pepper laughed at Tony's expression.

"What, the strong Tony Stark aka Iron Man afraid of two older guys?"

"Hell yes!" Pepper laughed and Tony loved it when she laughed. "How is he going to interrogate me?"

Pepper smiled, "Well, they will most likely catch you off guard. They did this to the guy my sister is marrying, but they'll be more protective of me since I'm the baby of the family. Lizzy said Todd was asked some pretty intense things."

Tony's eyes were wide.

"Like?"

"The usual, 'do you love her? Are you going to break her heart?' Oh and umm… 'Do you plan to marry her?' and then I don't know if Lizzy was serious or not but I guess my oldest brother, Jake, asked after my dad left how far he had been with Lizzy."

Tony's jaw dropped.

"Thanks for the warning. What do I say if I get asked that… last question?"

Pepper couldn't look him in the eye and the blush came back to her face.

"I don't know, say what you think is best for a fourth month, but within boundaries."

Tony nodded.

"Anything else I should be prepared for?"

She got the thinking look on her face. She didn't think anything else was important to warn him about. She shook her head.

"I think that is it."

It was somewhat quiet for the rest of the flight, which is surprising considering Tony never stops talking. His gaze was focused on the sky. Pepper was playing games on her phone. This would be an interesting week.

* * *

Tony and Pepper walked through the New Orleans airport and when they were about to reach security, Tony took Pepper's hand knowing her family would be waiting for them. They had changed into somewhat warmer weather clothing. They delt with it in California, but the humidity here was higher. He was wearing a white tank top with black sport shorts and a pair of Nikes. He also had his favorite pair of black-framed sunglasses on. Pepper was dressed in a light blue dress with her Prada sunglasses and a pair of black flats. It was a rare sight for Tony to see her not dressed in heels. Pepper moved to his ear and whispered,

"Thank you."

Tony nodded and was going to answer when he saw a magazine and a thought hit him. The Press. Someone would recognize him soon enough and here with Pepper. He was about to mention it when Pepper saw her family. Tony looked over and smiled. Standing by the statue of Louis Armstrong were two women, one he guessed to be Lizzy, who was wrapped in the arms of a man, who must be Todd. The other woman was just a bit shorter than Tony and looked very much like Pepper. The other two men, who must be Jake and her father, were just about the same height as Tony although Jake was a couple centimeters taller. They were all waving at them and smiling. Pepper let go of Tony's hand to embrace her mother.

"Hi mum." Pepper said cheerfully and made her way through her family. Once she gave them all hugs, she returned to Tony's side.

"Tony, this is my mother Rebecca Potts, my sister Lizzy, her fiancé Todd, my brother Jake, and my daddy William Potts."

Tony met her father's eye and he immediately saw what Pepper warned him about. Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper and then shook Will's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all."

Pepper's mother smiled and embraced Tony, catching him off guard. He returned the hug with a smile and Rebecca kissed his forehead.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you Mr. Tony Stark." She said with a huge grin.

"Virginia has told us so much about you!" Lizzy added and shook his hand. Tony shook Todd's hand next.

"Did you bring your suit with you?" Todd teased. Lizzy elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned in pain. "What! It was just a question."

Tony smiled, "I've left all robot / machines things back in Malibu. We're trying to stay under the radar this week."

Rebecca's eyes went wide and she threw her arms in the air. "Oh right! We should get you both out of public eye. Here, let Jake and Will take your luggage and put it in the car."

Jake and her father stepped forward to take their luggage and they all walked out to the car. Tony expected two cars and his jaw dropped when he saw a black Yukon Denali Hybrid. Pepper's eyes went wide.

"Dad! What… how?" she questioned. Her father smiled as he put the luggage in the back, which surprisingly most of it fit besides one bag that would go in the isle.

"Uncle Tom is away in Italy and he needed someone to take care of it," Rebecca said to Tony and Pepper. "And I thought it would be only best to pick up my daughter and Mr. Tony Stark in the type of car they are used to," Jake rolled his eyes and Tony and Rebecca caught it. Tony took Pepper over towards the car door when he heard Rebecca scold Jake and William. "You two behave yourselves! You hear me? I better not find you three in the basement with a baseball bat like I found poor Todd!"

"We'll discuss this later." William whispered firmly and shut the back door.

"Tony and I can take the middle if you and Todd want the back." Pepper said to Lizzy. Lizzy nodded in agreement. The car arrangement ended up with Lizzy and Todd in the back row then Tony, Pepper, and Jake in the middle. Pepper was in between the men, something Tony found to be grateful for. It was a bit tight so Tony put his arm around Pepper's shoulders and brought her closer to him. He found it very easy to slip into the role of her boyfriend. What he didn't know was how easy Pepper found it to be his girlfriend and secretly enjoyed it. Pepper's head landed on his shoulder and he couldn't help but breathe her scent in. She usually smelt like peaches, but today it was something different.

"Did you use a new shampoo, Pepper?" he curiously asked. She nodded and was going to answer when William spoke up.

"Pepper?! Who in the sam hell is Pepper?"

Pepper smiled.

"It's me daddy, and yes Tony I used a new coconut one this morning."

Tony nodded and moved his nose to her neck again. Pepper blushed and he smiled. "I like it."

Pepper was going to reply when William interrupted again.

"Why do you call her Pepper? Her name is Virginia!" William asked with a hint of anger. Rebecca slapped his arm.

"Will, be nice. I think it is cute that he's got a name for her."

"I've got a question," Todd said and leant forward. Lizzy gave him a glare. "Relax Liz, it's legit! Anyways, Tony is it true you've got a umm… blue thing in your chest?"

"It's called an arc reactor." Pepper clarified. Tony nodded.

"Yes, it kept me alive when I was kidnapped in Afghanistan. It still is keeping me alive. It prevents the shrapnel from reaching my heart. I put a slip over it though so I wouldn't be glowing as we went through the airport."

Todd nodded and sat back, "I know I'm not the one that has it, but it sounds cool."

Jake, who had been very quiet during the car ride, actually spoke up in this topic.

"Are we allowed to see it? From what the magazines have said is that you don't do photos with it."

Pepper felt Tony go a bit stiff and she was worried his sarcastic side was about to flare out, but it didn't. Tony calmly responded, "No, I don't do photos with it. I just… no it isn't something I wanted to do. However, I'll let you see it briefly when we get to your house."

It surprised Pepper when he said no to the press conference and photo shoot for his arc reactor. Usually Tony liked showing off his creations, Iron Man being a great example of that, but as far as she knew she and Rhodey were the only people alive to have ever laid eyes on it. He didn't even have women over anymore ever since the kidnapping, which was a greater surprise.

They pulled up to the house, an average size home with three bedrooms and two baths. Pepper knew it wouldn't be what Tony was used to, but she hoped it would do. They climbed out of the car and Tony went in the back to help with their luggage. Rebecca unlocked the door to the house and Pepper followed her in with Lizzy behind her. That left Tony alone with Jake, William, and Todd. Tony was about to head for the door when Jake grabbed his arm.

"We're gunna have a little chat later." He whispered in Tony's ear. Tony pulled away from him and headed into the house. When he walked in, he had to go down a couple of stairs and he was then in a small living room. Rebecca was seated on the couch and Lizzy was talking with Pepper. Tony smiled; this is where the fun would begin. He put the luggage down and quietly snuck up behind Pepper. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little, just because she was startled, but eventually relaxed into Tony's embrace.

"Where is our room?" Tony asked as the other men came in and Todd shut the door.

"You'll be staying in Virginia's old room." Lizzy answered and was cut off by William.

"Yes, Jake is right next door in his old room. He's staying in there this week. There's also a pull out couch in her room." He said and looked Tony in the eye. He still had his arms wrapped around Pepper, but didn't make any move to let go because he was being glared at. He decided against one of his usual comments and turned to Jake.

"Do you still live in the area or did you fly in?"

Jake's glare matched his father's, but he answered Tony. "I flew in from New York."

"Oh, really what part?" Tony asked while still hugging Pepper.

"Manhattan, I have my own gym company chain." He said while emphasizing the last part. Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded. Rebecca sighed and stood up.

"Virginia why don't you show Tony to your room and I'll start making dinner. Lizzy, care to help me?"

Lizzy nodded. Pepper and Tony collected their things and Tony followed Pepper to her room. He smirked at the thought of seeing her childhood bedroom. They stopped in front of a white door and Pepper turned the handle. Her room was blue with a white closet doors and blue curtains. A wood desk was in the right corner and her bed was in the left corner. Tony saw the pullout couch placed near the door. He imagined he'd take that, but Pepper piled their stuff on it.

"You're not using a pullout couch," She said and closed the bedroom door. Tony smiled and turned to Pepper. She knew that look and rolled her eyes. "My bed is big enough for both of us, but if you get touchy you're on the pullout."

He nodded. "Fine," and he reached for a bag and pulled out an alarm clock and laptop. She could understand the laptop, but an alarm clock? She had on. Tony turned it on and placed it on her desk. "You there Jarvis?"

"_At your service as always, sir_." The clock responded. Pepper's eyes went wide.

"Why did you bring Jarvis and is that even an alarm clock?" she asked with her hands on her hips. He loved it when she stood like that. He ignored her question and set up his laptop.

"Jarvis, connect to their security system and hack in." he ordered and began typing away. Pepper watched with curiosity and eventually began unpacking her clothing. She was about to open her closet when the alarm went off and her father began to yell.

"Tony!" she hissed and went over to him.

"Relax honey, I need your dad to punch in the security number… like that!" he answered cheerfully and the alarm stopped. Pepper smiled at him calling her honey and returned to putting clothing away.

"Talk to me Jarvis." She heard Tony say.

"_I've breeched the security system and are downloading some adjustments as we speak, sir. It appears it is out of date."_

"Perfect." Tony said and moved away from the computer. Pepper came out of her closet and watched him unpack his clothing.

"Why are you having Jarvis breeching my parent's security system without telling them?"

Tony took out his clothing and laid it out on the bed and answered, "If the press finds out I'm here I don't want any attempts at break ins or people snooping on the property." he then reached in and pulled out a small bag. He went over to the door and opened it. He peeked his head out and quickly installed a camera in the doorknob. He then shut the door and put the rest of the cameras next to the laptop. He did a few clicks and then felt Pepper behind him, fairly close. Soon, on the screen they could see the hallway at 360 degree angles.

"How did you manage to pack all this in two hours and you can't even pack clothing?"

Tony smiled and leant towards her ear.

"Has it ever occurred to you I like when you help me pick out my clothing?" he asked and kissed her cheek. He moved past her and continued to unpack. Before Pepper could respond, there was a knock at the door and Lizzy came in. Pepper closed the laptop quickly and turned to her sister.

"Mum wants you to give Tony the grand tour." She says. Pepper nodded.

"Download is complete sir, shall I send video to your phone?" Jarvis asked. Lizzy nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice.

"Who or what was that?" she asked with a hand on her chest.

"Do it Jarvis and send it to Pepper's phone, also install a tracking device and hook it up to the laptop." Tony answered.

"That's Jarvis," Pepper answered her sister. "He is an AI that runs Tony's house."

"Anyways," Tony said and grabbed the bag. "How about that tour?"

Pepper nodded and took his free hand.

"Shall I start outside?"

Tony smiled. She really knew how to read his mind. Pepper led him outside and out back. Once Tony placed all of his cameras, Pepper led them into the kitchen where her mum was setting up dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Rebecca announced. Lizzy and Todd were sitting at the table with William. Pepper nodded.

"Where is Jake?" she asked.

"Bathroom," Todd answered and stood up. "So…"

Tony chuckled. He knew everyone wanted to see the arc reactor. Pepper smiled and leant into Tony.

"I'll show you the arc reactor in the living room. I think it'd be better there than in the kitchen."

Everybody but William laughed. They all followed Tony and Pepper into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Just as they sat down, Jake appeared.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Tony is going to show us his arc reactor!" Lizzy said. Tony gave a small smile. Pepper sat down next to him on the couch while everyone stood around them. It was kind of weird having everyone look at him, but if this were how he was going to win Pepper's heart he'd do it. He took his tank top off and Pepper took it and put it on her lap. He then took off the cover that was hiding the glow of the reactor. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's what is keeping you alive?" Lizzy asked with a gasp. Tony nodded. "It looks painful."

Tony shrugged.

"It was a bit at first, but I got used to it."

It looked like William was going to say something, but then Rebecca yelled,

"Dinner!"

Everybody standing headed towards the kitchen leaving Pepper and Tony on the couch.

"Thank you." Pepper whispered. Tony nodded and leant forward to Pepper's surprise and he kissed her. It was like the one on the plane. Pepper's hand made its way into his hair and brought him closer.

"Virginia, mum says… woah! Sorry!"

Pepper and Tony broke away and were startled by Lizzy coming into the living room and quickly running out. Tony smirked and Pepper blushed.

"Better her than your dad." He whispered in her ear and stood up. Pepper threw his shirt at him and he put it back on without the cover. The arc reactor glowed right through his tank top, but he didn't seem to care. What he did care about was how Pepper didn't push him away. It made him wonder.

* * *

That night, Lizzy and Todd headed back to their house while everyone else got ready for bed. Pepper was in the bathroom so Tony changed into his… pajamas. Then he checked on a couple of things with Jarvis. He heard the door open and could smell Pepper's peach lotion. He smiled and stood up from the desk. Pepper was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts with her hair up. He couldn't help but stare.

When Pepper walked into the room, Tony stood up and she couldn't help but stare. He was in black boxers, but no top. She felt her throat go dry as she shut the door and made her way over to her bed. Tony had that smirk on his face, knowing she couldn't help but stare at him.

"My mum likes you," she says as she climbs under the covers. "Although, you're not what she expected."

Tony raised his eyebrows and gave a small frown. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What do you mean?"

Pepper put her head down on the pillow and looked up at him.

"To be honest she expected the billionaire playboy that the magazines show you as, but she likes this side of you much better."

Tony nodded and looked down at her,

"And which side do you prefer?"

Pepper blushed and looked down at her hands. She was fidgeting until Tony rested one hand on top of hers. She looked up and met his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and waited for his answer.

"I like this side of you, but part of me misses the other side. Only a small part though!"

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead before climbing over her carefully and settling next to her. Pepper looked at him. "I've noticed you keep kissing me even when we aren't around anybody."

Tony shrugged and settled underneath the covers.

"Have to stay in character," he said. He then moved and whispered in her ear. "Or maybe I just like kissing you."

Pepper blushed even redder as Tony clapped and the lights went out in their room.

"Let me guess, Jarvis?" she whispered. Tony nodded. "Good night Tony."

Tony chuckled and turned onto his side so he was facing Pepper. Their eyes met in the darkness and the glow of the arc reactor. She thought he was going to repeat it when he said,

"Why is this room so damn hot?"

Pepper couldn't help but burst out laughing and she sat up.

"I'm sorry," she said after she stopped laughing. "It must have been my dad. Like I said… he is protective. I think he did it to prevent us from… you know."

Tony's eyes went wide.

"Seriously? You're a grown woman!" he said. The look on his face then turned into a smirk and he whispers, "But what he doesn't know is I'll go under any temperature."

Pepper playfully slapped his chest and got out of bed. Tony followed and he quietly opened the door. The halls were dark and it seemed like everyone went to bed so he and Pepper quietly walked through the house looking for the AC stat.

"Where is it?" Tony whispered. Pepper shrugged. "How can you not know you've lived here?"

"My dad did modifications to the house three years ago. Just come on!" she whispered back and took his hand. They looked around the house with the arc reactor glowing as a flashlight.

"I found it!" Tony whispered and pulled her towards the back door leading to the patio. Pepper opened the panel and saw it was at 85 degrees. Tony's eyes went wide. "That's hotter than the temperature outside!"

"That's my dad for you." She said and turned the AC on so it would become 70 degrees.

"How can he sleep in that?" Tony asked.

"My parent's room doesn't connect to the AC for the house so they have their own. Jake probably was in on this as well."

"What was I in on?" a voice asked. Tony and Pepper nearly jumped out of their skin and turned around. The light was flicked on and Jake was standing there in shorts and a tee shirt.

"Why is the AC not on? It is an oven in our room." Pepper said firmly and walked over to Jake leaving Tony next to the AC stat.

"I was actually coming out to turn it on." Jake answered.

"Oh," Pepper said and stepped back a bit. Jake looked at Tony. "Well we're going back to bed. Good night."

Jake nodded and Pepper headed back to her room and Tony followed when Jake stepped in his path.

"How about you put a shirt on." He said to Tony in a low voice. Tony chuckled. The other side of him, his usual side, came out.

"Nah, I'm better off without a shirt." Tony answered and pushed past Jake and back down to Pepper's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper woke up and felt very relaxed and comfortable. She went to turn, but something held her back. She opened her eyes and saw that she was wrapped around Tony and had been using his chest as a pillow. He had both of his arms wrapped around her and the look on his face she couldn't help but smile at. He looked peaceful and relaxed, just as she had felt. It had only been one day as pretending to be in a relationship, but it felt so easy for her to show affection towards him. She wasn't going to deny that there was a part of her that felt that way, but given his track record she didn't want to be another one nightstand. For now though, she would enjoy what she could get. She put her head back down and slowly fell back asleep.

An hour later Tony woke up and found Pepper on top of him and using him as a pillow. He smiled and pulled her closer. She looked peaceful and happy. Yesterday had been his favorite day with Pepper and he was not going to deny he had feelings for her. He has had them for a long time and this was his chance to prove himself to her. He knew that she knew he had a way with women, but he wanted her to feel different and more important than all the others. He kissed here forehead lightly and then looked at the clock. Seven o'clock, it was early for him, but he knew the parents were up because he could hear them in the kitchen.

"Jarvis, how about some morning music." Tony said.

"Anything in particular sir?" he answered back. Tony hooked up speakers to the AI system he brought so he didn't have to play Jarvis from the laptop.

"Surprise me, but not too loud. Wouldn't want to wake anybody if they're asleep."

"Everyone is awake, sir except Pepper."

Tony smiled.

"Very well, play away!"

Jarvis went through music and finally found a song. Jarvis played "Back in Black" by AC/DC and Pepper shot right up and was fully awake. She looked over at Tony and saw he was laughing. Pepper went to slap him when Tony caught her hand and kissed it instead.

"Rise and shine." He said and hopped out of bed. Pepper rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She looked and saw the speakers and frowned.

"Seriously Tony how did you pack all of this in two hours?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"It'll always be a mystery to you." He said. Pepper rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of normal Tony today. He put an old MIT shirt on and some socks while Pepper slipped on some slippers.

"I've never liked that song." Pepper said. Tony's eyes went wide and he gasped dramatically.

"And what would you play if it were your choice?"

Pepper smiled and walked over so she was close to him.

"Jarvis, play the Playlist I listen to when Mr. Stark isn't home." She said. If Jarvis could smile, Pepper bet he'd be smiling as he changed it. AC/DC was turned off and "Check On It" by Beyonce began playing. Tony's jaw dropped.

"Really? Beyonce?" he asked. Pepper smiled.

"We have different music tastes," She said. Tony nodded and listened to the lyrics. He got a smile on his face and grabbed Pepper. "Tony…"

"Come on, trust Me." he said and began to dance around the room with her to the beat of the song. Pepper was going to protest, but she was actually enjoying it. Tony twirled her around and it brought he closer. They continued to dance and didn't even hear the knock at the door and Lizzy slowly opened it. She smiled when she saw Pepper and Tony dancing. Jake came up behind Lizzy and saw Tony and Pepper dancing as well.

"She always had a thing for Beyonce." Lizzy said and then knocked louder. Pepper turned and smiled at Lizzy. Jarvis turned the music down and Tony looked to see Lizzy and Jake at the door.

"Mum has breakfast ready on the patio." Lizzy said. Pepper nodded.

"Jarvis, kill music." Tony said.

"Yes sir."

Jake's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" he asked. Pepper smiled, but it was Lizzy who answered,

"That's Jarvis, he runs Tony's house!"

Before Jake could reply, Tony smelt pancakes and smiled.

"I do believe breakfast is almost ready."

Tony, Pepper, Lizzy, and Jake walk out and into the kitchen to find Todd at the counter and William in the fridge. They were all heading outside when Tony saw what Todd was about to do. He was chopping strawberries and got strawberry juice all over his hands and was about to touch the blueberries.

"Woah, hold on Todd," Tony said and went up to him as the others continued outside. "Did you just touch strawberries with bare hands?" Todd nodded. "Okay, do me a favor and give your hands a good wash before you touch anything else. Pepper is allergic to strawberries."

Todd's eyes went wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea I'll go wash them right now."

Tony thanked him and headed outside. William watched Tony leave and then looked at the strawberries.

"Not bad…" he mumbled and headed outside. Everyone minus Todd was sitting at the table, just waiting for the fruit. Tony was seated next to Pepper and Lizzy.

"So, tomorrow Tony I'm afraid I'll need to steal Virginia away from you to try on bridesmaid dresses." Lizzy said. Pepper looked over.

"Should I be afraid of what they look like?"

Lizzy laughed and shook her head as Todd came out with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of blueberries. Once they were on the table everyone began eating pancakes. Tony stayed away from the strawberries and had blueberries like Pepper. The breakfast discussion was about the wedding mostly and dresses.

"I have a question," William said directing it to Tony and Pepper. Pepper bit her tongue, but smiled. "When are you going to out yourselves to the public?"

Tony's eyes went wide and Pepper coughed slightly.

"William!" Rebecca hissed, but he stopped her.

"The only reason I'm asking is if I should book a private room at Margarita Ville tomorrow night. I know the manager, he's a good friend and he owes me a favor."

"Private room." Both Tony and Pepper said together. William nodded.

"Very well."

"Oh, dad I got the boat today so we can take it out on the Mississippi." Jake said changing the conversation. Rebecca clapped happily.

"Oh perfect!"

"I just want to shower before we go." Jake said and stood up. Pepper and Lizzy helped Jake clear the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Jake headed back out while Pepper and Lizzy put things into the sink.

"I think I'm going to shower as well," Pepper said to Lizzy. "And I know Tony will want to as well."

Lizzy got a look on her face, which meant she had an idea and that also meant it would either get Pepper embarrassed or in trouble. Possibly both.

"I know dad wants to be at the docks by eleven and it is… nine o'clock now and we only have two bathrooms."

Pepper realized what her sister had in mind and she shook her head.

"No way, dad and Jake have been giving him death glares since he got here. I don't think Tony would like that."

Just as she was saying that Tony walked in with plates.

"What wouldn't I like?" he asked. Lizzy winked at Pepper and then headed back outside, leaving Pepper blushing and a smirking Tony. He went up to Pepper still smirking. "So?"

Pepper took a deep breath and looked at the plates. She took them from Tony and put them in the sink.

"My dad wants to be at the docks by eleven and it takes half an hour to get there," she said. Tony nodded. "And Lizzy… well she has always involved herself in my personal life and we only have two bathrooms."

Tony grinned because he knew what Lizzy suggested. He overheard from outside, he just wanted to see if Pepper would say it. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'm all for that." He said.

"Well of course you would be! However I don't know if I'm comfortable…"

Tony took Pepper's hand and tilted her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. He moved closer and lightly kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"I'd never pull anything on you if you weren't comfortable, but I sense I am not the only problem," Tony said. Pepper bit her lip. "I'll take a quick shower before you."

Pepper raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Tony, you take an hour at minimum. You really think you can take a shower in under twenty minutes?"

Tony smiled and kissed her again before racing off to their room. Pepper just watched with a smile and went back outside.

* * *

They reached the dock at eleven exactly. Jake led them down the docks to find the boat. Tony and Pepper kept their heads low to avoid attention. Tony was a little surprised at the size of the boat. It had a huge deck and nice seating. Jake hopped on first followed by Rebecca, William, Pepper, then him, Lizzy, and lastly Todd.

"Nice boat." Tony said to Jake. Jake nodded.

"Thanks."

Jake pulled away from the dock and headed out onto the Mississippi. Pepper sat next to Tony on the bench and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The conversation was light, but mostly they sat and enjoyed the sun. The heat continued to rise to the point where Tony felt like a piece of meat cooking in the sun even with the wind. Pepper could feel he was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Tony looked at her.

"It's almost as bad as your room last night." He said. Pepper smiled.

"Then take your shirt off," she said. Tony smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Jake and my dad already did."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted me to."

Pepper slapped his arm and was going to roll away, but Tony held his grip on her. William stood up and went over to Jake.

"Alright son, let me have a turn here."

Jake stepped out of the way and let his father take over the wheel. Jake sat down next to Rebecca, who was sitting across from Tony and Pepper. Lizzy and Todd were tanning on the front part of the boat. Tony eventually took his shirt off because he didn't want to overheat. Pepper's eyes went wide when she noticed she could see some of Tony's veins around the arc reactor. Her hand went to his chest and she traced over them carefully.

"Tony…" she said with wide eyes. He kissed her cheek to reassure her.

"It's just because of the heat." He said, but he knew it wasn't just that. He didn't want to alarm Pepper though. Pepper stood up and went over to the cooler near William. She took Tony's shirt and put ice in it. She wrapped it up and brought it back over to Tony.

"Is everything alright dear?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine." Pepper answered without looking away from Tony. She sat closer to him and placed the shirt with ice on his chest. Tony jumped a little at the sudden coldness, but Pepper held him down. Tony looked her in the eyes and thanked her that way. She responded by kissing him. William turned and saw and gave the boat a sudden jerk and turned left a little. Pepper nearly fell off of Tony, but Tony grabbed her and held her close. He positioned Pepper so she was sitting safe in his lap. Pepper rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Rebecca stood up and went over to William. Tony was going to watch, but he instead closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You need to stop this William, I'm not kidding!" Rebecca hissed. "I don't care what you think and your thinking is based on the magazines! The man we've seen has been a perfect gentleman."

"He is a playboy Becca, I don't want my little girl being one."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Now you turn and look at them," Rebecca ordered. William turned and looked at them. Tony was holding Pepper carefully and they looked peaceful. "That man doesn't look like a playboy right now. If he becomes one in front of you then you can act but not when he isn't!"

And with that, Rebecca returned to her seat leaving William to think about what she said.

* * *

They got back to the house around three after boating for a couple hours and having lunch. Tony was spread out on the couch with Pepper on top of him. Pepper insisted he relaxed and cooled off. He was half asleep and had his eyes closed. She suspected it wasn't just the heat, but she didn't press him on it. She placed her head on his chest just to the right of the arc reactor and sighed. Day two was almost over and it was becoming harder to hide what she truly felt while acting. The question is though whether she was acting or if it had become real for her. Then there is the press. There were limited things they could do if they didn't want to be seen together pretending to be a couple. She knew part of him wanted to go into the French Market and Bourbon Street and part of her wanted to as well. She sat up a bit and looked around. Jake went off with her mother to the marketplace, her father was taking a nap, and Lizzy and Todd had wedding plans to take care of.

"You think very loudly." Tony mumbled with his eyes closed. Pepper smiled.

"I was just thinking an almost empty house, which means an empty pool."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't realize it, but he had been holding her the whole time. Pepper untangled herself from him and stood up.

"Am I allowed to join you?" Tony asked. Pepper smiled and Tony noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have voiced my thought and not let you. That would be rude."

Tony sat up and stood up. His shirt was outside drying from the ice so he remained topless.

"We wouldn't want a rude Pepper Potts."

Tony then headed back down to their room to change leaving Pepper smiling. Within no time, he was outside and in the pool relaxing waiting for her. He was in his red and gold swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses with a beer in his hand. Pepper came out soon enough with two towels and placed them on the table before heading over. Tony couldn't help but stare. She was in a blue bikini with her hair down. If he didn't know any better he would think she had planned this. She came over to the steps to get in and once her foot hit the water she jumped back. Tony chuckled.

"You coming? This was your idea."

"It's freezing!" she says back and looks at the water. Tony puts his beer down on the edge of the pool and swims over to Pepper. He can stand near the ladder so he stands and opens his arms. Pepper raises her eyebrows and looks at him. She steps in and into his arms. He slowly pulls her into the water. He feels her shiver at the coldness and holds her tighter to him. He brings her over to where he was before and settles against the side. The water almost comes up to their shoulders. She looks at him and then at his beer. She quickly snatches it and takes a sip before handing it back and pushing out of his arms and going under water. Tony smirked and put his beer on the side with his shades and went under. He managed to catch her under water and pulled her up.

"Very clever Miss. Potts," Tony gasped when they surfaced. Pepper laughed and pushed away from him so she could float. "Now how is it you'll never swim in my pool, but here you will?"

Pepper smiled and raised her head so she could see him.

"Because you were never interested in the swimming part of it."

Tony chuckled and swam back and finished his beer.

"What makes you think I'm interested in it now?"

Pepper shrugged and swam over to him. She relaxed against the side of the pool next to him.

"Well you've proven… well almost have proven you can be a gentleman when you want to be. Of course there is still tomorrow, then the engagement party, and then the wedding."

Tony smirked and turned and moved so he was in front of her.

"What do you possibly think could happen in the next couple of days?" he asked. Pepper didn't answer him. Instead she looked away and at the beer bottle. "Ah, so you think if there is alcohol I will just let loose?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him. "Given your track record and your last birthday party."

Tony frowned, "What happened at my party?"

"Exactly, you don't remember most of it or that you were groping me from behind at one point."

Tony's eyes went wide. This was the first time he had heard of this.

"When did that happen and why is this the first time I'm hearing of it?"

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I was in the kitchen getting trash bags to clean up the mess in the living room and Rhodey started cleaning on the porch. You came up behind me, drunk of course, and wrapped your arms around me and well… made yourself comfortable."

Tony was still frowning. Did she push him away? He looked in her eyes and something was there, but he couldn't quite read it. He did remember being with a girl and his hands in a very personal space, but he couldn't put a face to her… until now. Pepper saw he was remembering and she blushed.

"I… did I… to you… with my?" he asked not actually forming a proper sentence. Pepper nodded slowly. Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Pepper shrugged.

"I had had a couple of drinks as well and I wasn't completely sober, but more sober than you. You were hammered… I don't know it felt… well…"

Tony raised his eyebrows as high as he could and slowly moved closer to her until he was up against her and his face was near her ear.

"It felt what Pepper?"

"Exciting." She said and let out a breath she had been holding in. Tony moved so his face was in front of hers. They looked each other in the eyes and Pepper leant forward a bit, Tony mimicking her. His lips were centimeters from hers and about to kiss her.

"Virginia! We're home!" Pepper's mother yelled. Tony quickly moved away from her and looked over. Rebecca was now back inside the kitchen with food and Jake helping her put it away. He quickly moved back to Pepper before she could move and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and went into his wet hair. He had one hand at her neck and one on her back. It lasted for about a minute and Tony heard the screen door open and he pulled away. Pepper's forehead met his and she had her eyes closed.

"Weird?" he whispered. Pepper opened her eyes and met his.

"No it's not weird." She whispered back. Tony gave a breath of relief. Pepper smiled and a cough caught their attention. They looked up to see Jake standing there with Pepper's phone.

"A guy named Rhodey keeps calling." He says and tosses Pepper her phone. Tony catches it and hands it to Pepper who is trying to keep it dry.

"I wonder what Platypus wants." Tony pondered. Jake raised his eyebrows, but then headed over to the seating on the patio to read a magazine. Pepper dialed Rhodey and waited. Tony heard Pepper answer,

"Hey Pepper where the hell are you and Tony? There is a bit of a problem." Rhodey said. Tony frowned.

"What kind of problem?" Pepper asked and put the phone on speaker.

"Tony is going to be served in the Supreme Court." Rhodey answered. Pepper's eyes went wide and she lost her grip on the edge of the pool. Luckily Tony caught her and splashed the water a bit.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"They want the suit, now where are you and why do I hear water?"

"What do you mean they want the suit?" Tony asked ignoring Rhodey's questions.

Rhodey sighed, "The government wants the suit because they believe it is a deadly weapon."

Tony mumbled something that Pepper couldn't hear. She sighed.

"They can't take it," Tony answered in an angry tone. "I am Iron Man okay? The suit and I are one and to take it would also mean taking me which is kidnapping and holding me against my will."

Pepper rolled her eyes at his dramatic comment and took over this conversation.

"Do you know when they are going to serve him?"

"Rumors are after the Expo opening in two weeks, which is why he should deal with this now and with an attorney…" Rhodey began when Tony interrupted.

"I hate attorneys Platypus and I'm not dealing with it now. I'm preoccupied with something else."

"And that brings me back to my other question of where are you guys?"

Pepper was going to answer when Tony took the phone.

"Oh we are…" Tony began and then hung up. He tossed her phone onto the grass. Pepper's eyes were wide.

"He is right Tony, maybe not about the attorney but if these are rumors the press will be all over it." Pepper argued. Tony shook his head.

"No, it will wait until next week. This week is about spending time with your family and your sister's wedding."

Pepper just looked at him. She was a little stunned at his response, but then nodded.

"Okay."

Tony smiled and then went underwater. Pepper laughed and then was pulled under.

* * *

They were all eating dinner outside a couple hours later talking about the engagement party. Rebecca made a chocolate cake for dessert and brought it outside.

"I hope you're not allergic to anything Tony." She said as she placed it on the table. Tony shook his head.

"As far as I know I'm not."

They were about to eat when Tony's phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Rhodey. He excused himself from the table and went over into the corner of the yard near the pool.

"What?" he asked without saying hello.

"Come on Tony, where are you? Press got wind of it and they are all outside your house gate. Happy told me it's all locked up so you aren't even in the state!"

Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not saying where I am, Rhodey. It is something… anyways what are they saying?"

Rhodey sighed.

"Oh you know the usual BS they come up with. 'Tony Stark hiding from the government', 'Tony Stark won't let his company make weapons, but has made the greatest one all for himself' and more."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Jarvis has security tight so nobody will get into my house. They'll give up when they realize I'm not home." He answered.

"And when they realize where you are they'll come in packs, Tony!" Rhodey finished. "So come on, wherever you are come back. You are still in the country right?"

Tony sighed with a hint of anger and just hung up. He headed back over to the table and acted as if nothing was wrong, but Pepper knew something was up. She didn't bring anything up. When it was time to clear the plates, Pepper volunteered herself and Tony as a cover so she could talk to him alone.

"It was Rhodey," Pepper said as a statement more than a question. Tony nodded. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, it is just the press is swarming my house and he wants to know where I am."

"And you said?"

"I told him Jarvis has the house secured and hung up," Pepper nodded, but Tony knew thoughts were swarming in her head. He went over to her and put his forehead on hers and was happy she didn't move away. "Just ignore it, Pep. We do it all the time. This time won't be any different."

She nodded.

"What won't be different?" William asked. Tony and Pepper looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with Rebecca. Pepper moved away.

"Nothing dad, just work." She answered casually. He frowned. Tony knew he didn't buy it.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Stark being served?" he challenged. Rebecca elbowed William, but it didn't do anything. Pepper whipped her head around to look at him. "I saw it on the news when I came in to use the bathroom."

"It is being handled dad. There is nothing to worry about now can we move on?" Pepper hissed. Tony hadn't heard that tone since New Years Eve three years ago. William crossed his arms.

"Well, the reporter was standing right outside his home saying you both were no where to be seen and are hiding from the government and how he is holding a deadly weapon."

Tony went to speak, but Pepper beat him to it, "It is just the press making up usual crap."

"Maybe about hiding, but the deadly weapon I question!" William yelled. Lizzy and Jake were about to come in when Rebecca shut the door so they wouldn't. They took the hint and sat back down with Todd.

"Will, leave it be!" Rebecca snapped.

"It is not a deadly weapon," Tony said and looked at William. "My device does not fit that description."

William raised his eyebrows and got defensive. "Then how would you describe it?"

"It is a high-tech prosthesis." Tony snapped back.

"Which is a fancy way of saying weapon." William argued. Tony frowned. It wasn't really, but he didn't press that.

"Dad, stop!" Pepper yelled. William looked at her.

"No, Virginia do you know how hard it is knowing you work for him? My daughter working for the world's best known billionaire playboy and now she is dating him?"

Pepper didn't respond. Tony saw her eyes were watering and before he could act, Pepper walked out of the room. Tony wanted to scream. He didn't care that William is Pepper's father. Nobody made her cry. Rebecca was yelling at William as Tony was thinking, but he stepped in.

"You know what? Your opinion of me means absolutely nothing to me. The only person whose opinion means something to me is the girl you just sent off crying!" Tony yelled. William tightened his jaw and looked at Tony. Tony knew Lizzy, Todd, and Jake were listening from outside, but he didn't care. "Yes the world knows me as a billionaire playboy and maybe at one point I was proud of that. Then I was kidnapped and held in a cave in Afghanistan for three months and you want to know what my regret was?" Tony yelled and stepped closer to William. "My regret was never telling Pepper how much I love her. And that if I ever made it out of the cave alive I vowed to show her I could do better! I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her! I'm grateful she is still around and that she didn't quit after the first year. She's made me a better person and I love her more than anything," Tony said. He took a deep breath before finishing and stepping away from William. "So think whatever you want. I lost both my parents at once and maybe that triggered the playboy, but Pepper is all I have and I will never stop fighting to win her heart."

And with that, Tony stormed out of the house and out the front door. William just stood there and Rebecca was in tears. What Tony didn't know, was that Pepper had been around the corner and heard the whole thing.

* * *

Tony was sitting under a tree planted on the left side of the house. He would have left the house completely, but he didn't want to leave Pepper and he didn't have a car. He put it all on the table and the only thing he didn't mention was that he was slowly dying. He didn't know how much time he had left yet, but he knew it probably would be a little after his birthday next month. Pepper coming out of the house with their entire luggage interrupted his thoughts. He didn't think she saw him, but she did. He watched her load the car and he frowned. He stood up and went over to her. She answered his question before he asked,

"I booked us a room at the Hilton downtown under an alias. Before you ask, no this is not because of you. I just need time away from my dad and I didn't think you'd want to stay if I was leaving."

Tony nodded and helped put everything in. Lizzy came out with the keys.

"I'll drive you there Virginia." She said. Pepper nodded and got into the back seat with Tony behind her. He assumed she packed everything. The car ride was silent. Pepper had things she needed to say, but not in front of Lizzy. She reached into a bag and pulled out two wigs and a jacket.

"Here," she said and threw the jacket and long brown haired wing at him. "These should keep us under the radar."

Tony put the jacket on to cover the arc's glow and the brown wing. Then he put a pair of sunglasses on. Pepper put on a blonde wing with sunglasses. She looked over at Tony and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"You look like a hippie." She said while laughing. Tony looked in the mirror and shrugged with a smile. Lizzy pulled up to the Hilton and turned around to face Pepper.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning to get you for the dress fitting and we'll have lunch."

Pepper nodded and got out of the car. The bellhop took all their things and they went inside to check in. Check in went smoothly and as far as they knew nobody recognized them. When they reached their floor, they saw the bellhop waiting in front of their suite. Tony opened the door and told them to just put everything in the sitting area. As the bellhops left, Pepper put the "Do not disturb" sign on the handle. When she came back, Tony had taken off the jacket, wig, and glasses. He was sitting on the couch looking at the ground. Pepper took off her wig and glasses and threw them on the table before sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry about my dad, Tony," Pepper said and put her head in her hands. "He's done this with every boyfriend I've had."

Tony looked at her and put a hand on her back for comfort. He then moved his hand and took her hand. She looked up and watched him stand up.

"Come on, it's late. I think sleep is what we both need."

He pulled her to her feet and with his free hand grabbed a suitcase. He let go of Pepper's hand and put the suitcase on the futon. Pepper grabbed her suitcase and just laid it on the floor. Tony closed the curtains and Pepper went into the bathroom to change while he changed in the room. When she came out, Tony was already under the covers and his eyes were closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping. Pepper took her hair out of the bun she put it in for the wig and turned off the light. She made her way over to the bed and slipped under the covers, facing away from Tony. They stayed where they were for about a half an hour until Pepper heard and felt Tony move. His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close. Pepper wasn't complaining. She relaxed against him and fell asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Pepper woke up, she felt very cold. The reason was she had been wrapped around Tony all night and when she woke he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to look around. He didn't seem to be in the bedroom. She sat up more and pulled the sheet with her. She frowned. The she heard the door open and close and a faint whistle. Tony came into view. He was in his wig and jacket and had two mugs and a brown bag. He threw the wig and jacket off before turning to see Pepper looking at him.

"Morning," He said and came into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Pepper and handed her a mug. "Iced coffee, two sugars, and low on ice."

Pepper smiled and took a sip.

"Thank you."

Tony smiled and raised his hand. "Don't thank me yet," he said and reached into the bag. He pulled out a smaller bag, which had a plain bagel toasted, a banana, and a mini jar of peanut butter. "They didn't have sesame bagels so I got a plain. Oh and," he said and reached in again. "A small chocolate donut in case you feel like having something sweet."

Pepper smiled. Somehow he knew what she ate for breakfast, yet her birthday is always a surprise to him.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." She said with a smile and took the food. Tony nodded and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower so I'll be back." He said. Pepper nodded, blushing a bit from the kiss on the forehead. Pepper looked in the drawers until she found the remote and watched the news while. She was flipping around and found a national channel with Tony's name on the news. She turned up the volume to listen.

"Going on for the second day since news hit and Mr. Stark has yet to make a statement about his court date. Reporters have been outside his house all night, but it appears nobody is home. It's been three days now since anybody has seen him or his personal assistant, Virginia Potts," the woman said. Pepper bit her tongue. She was so engrossed in the news she didn't hear Tony come out of the bathroom. "One reporter from Vanity Fair claims it is possible there is a romantic relationship between them after witnessing a dance they shared together at Mr. Stark's Firefighter Ball. Although there are rumors flying around, nothing has been confirmed."

Pepper sighed and looked over at Tony. He was just in jeans with no shirt. She tried not to stare, but it was difficult not to.

"I bet you it was Everhart." Pepper mumbled and looked away from Tony. Tony walked over and sat down on his side of the bed. Pepper balled up her brown bag and threw it into the other room. Tony took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles slowly.

"They are just looking for a way to bring us out and for me to make a statement." He said quietly. He didn't comment on the relationship part directly because he didn't really know if she was still pretending or not.

"I'm going to wear the wig to the dress fitting today," She said. Tony just nodded and continued to rub her hand. "Will you be alright here?"

He moved closer to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll find something to do with Jarvis."

She gave a small smile. She looked over at the clock. It was eight now and her sister was coming at noon. She laid back down and changed the channel. Tony released her hand and instead put his arm around her shoulders. As time went by and channels were flipped, Pepper ended up having her head on his shoulder and was curled up into his side as he flipped around. They passed Golden Girls and Pepper made him go back.

"Seriously?" he asked. Pepper laughed and nodded.

"I loved this show when I was little. My mum said I was a combination of Sophia and Dorothy."

Tony just shook his head and put the remote down. His hand was on Pepper's back and he was slowly rubbing circles. Pepper was enjoying it. She hadn't felt so wanted in a long time. She decided it was time to bring up yesterday and what she heard Tony say.

"I heard you yesterday," she said softly. Tony looked down at her. "I was around the corner."

Tony shifted a bit, but didn't let go of her. "Not the exact environment I wanted you to hear it." He said. Pepper sat up and put a hand on his arc reactor.

"I'm sorry my father pushed you. It wasn't fair."

Tony shrugged.

"He made a point and he is only trying to protect you."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"That is what drives me insane!" she said and stood up to pace. "He doesn't give anybody a chance! Yes, I may be his youngest but I feel like I am chained down because he makes me feel so guilty for just…"

"Being happy?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded. "Have you ever told him this?"

He took her not answering him as the answer of no. "It'll keep eating you alive if you keep letting him do this, Pep."

Pepper sighed and sat at the end of the bed. Tony sat up and moved down to sit next to her. In all of her years of working for him, he has only seen her eyes red once and that was when he came home from Afghanistan. Her eyes right now were red and she looked like she wanted to cry. Tony put his arm around her and gave her a hug. She looked at him and he looked right back. She was flashing back to the rooftop at the Firefighter Ball. The only difference was they were alone and she wasn't in a backless dress. No, instead she was in her pajamas and he had no shirt on. Tony brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt herself leaning forward and was about to kiss him when her phone rang. Tony sighed as Pepper moved away to answer it. He turned his head back and watched Golden Girls while he waited.

"Um, well Mr. Phfipher… we're interested in arranging a funeral." Dorothy said.

"Isn't that lovely the three of you planning ahead for mother."

"Hey uh Phipher how would you like a punch in your phface?"

Tony chuckled. Maybe Pepper was a bit of Dorothy and Sophia. He turned and saw she was off the phone.

"My sister will be here in an hour and she said she is bringing Todd and Jake to hang out with you."

Tony's eyes widened when she said Jake's name.

"Oh, um okay." He said and stood up. Pepper gave a small smile.

"It's not what you think, apparently he just wants to talk and Lizzy said he promised not to hurt you," she said and picked out her clothing. "It's not like you couldn't take him."

Tony raised his eyebrows and saw her smirking back. He went over to her and brushed his hand up her arm.

"Oh?"

Pepper smiled. She enjoyed teasing him sometimes. "Well, you seem very masculine," she answered and brushed her hand down his biceps and triceps. "The suit has put you in good shape."

Tony laughed and went to kiss her, but she pulled away with a smile and went into the bathroom. Tony took out his laptop and woke Jarvis up. He built in a projector into the laptop and he projected his suit and began sketching improvements in the air.

"Jarvis, pull up the chest piece." He said. Jarvis then projected the chest piece.

"There is still no replacement element, sir."

Tony sighed. The suit may be making him muscular, but it was also killing him. He wasn't going to give up though. There was then a knock at the door. Tony went over and looked through the eyepiece. Lizzy was standing out there with Todd and Jake. He opened the door and let them in.

"Hi Tony," Lizzy said cheerfully. "Is she almost ready?"

Tony nodded and the bathroom door then opened. Pepper came out dressed in a yellow summer dress and heels. He smiled at her and went back into bedroom area while Pepper went out to the seating area to greet everyone. Tony threw on a black tank top and went over to his things to make his drink. As nasty as it was, it was helping him stay stable. He looked in the mirror and looked at his neck. Blue lines were slowly developing, but not very noticeable. He sighed and finished his drink before heading into the seating area. Pepper had put on her wig and sunglasses.

"I'll have her back by three!" Lizzy said and was dragging Pepper out the door. Tony grabbed Pepper's wrist and she turned to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away, she was smiling. He let go of her and Lizzy dragged her out leaving Tony with the men. He took a deep breath. Todd was sitting in an armchair and Jake was on the couch.

"Pepper said you wanted to talk?" Tony said and went to close the bedroom doors. When he did, he turned around to face Jake. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I um… I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted these past few days,"

Tony raised his eyebrows. He was inspecting to be interrogated more. "We all heard what you said to my dad. I uh… I believe you."

Tony nodded.

"Well thank you."

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until Todd broke the silence.

"How are you two holding up, ya know with the press and all?"

Tony shrugged. "Alright, I don't think we'll go to Margarita Ville tonight. If anybody gets wind I'm here then it won't be a happy wedding for you and Elizabeth."

Todd gave a small smile, but it faded.

"So, then you'll just stay in this hotel room? I mean what would you do for the next couple days…" Todd began when Jake and Tony flashed him a look. "Right, sorry."

"Have you ever thought about just coming out?" Jake asked. Tony frowned. "No, I mean with your relationship. Wouldn't it be easier if everybody just knew?"

Tony shook his head and sat down on the couch next to Jake.

"Maybe from a guy's point of view," Tony answered. "But the press would eat Pepper alive. Since she is my PA they'd say she was sleeping her way up the ladder or that I was paying for sex even though none of that is true."

Todd sighed. "I guess I never saw it that way."

Jake stiffened a bit. "I know I just apologized and this isn't meant to sound threatening, but do you plan on marrying her?"

Tony looked down at the ground, but a small smile was on his face. "If she'd say yes."

Jake chuckled and stood up.

"Then maybe you should consider coming out to see if you both can handle what the press throws at you."

Jake made a good point, of course Tony would like to properly date Pepper for a couple months before asking her to marry him or come out to the press. Jake came back with three beers and handed one to Tony and one to Todd. Tony opened it, but didn't have any.

"So, Todd what do you have planned for a honeymoon?"

* * *

Pepper was trying on the dress Lizzy had picked out for her. It was a light green with a dark green ribbon across the middle and it tied into a bow in the back. It didn't look horrible, but Pepper wasn't a fan of the green. It was strapless and had slits down the calf. How her sister found these she did not know. The owner let them try it on in the back room where nobody would see them. Pepper came out and Lizzy gasped.

"Oh Tony will not be able to keep his hands off of you! It fits perfectly!"

Pepper gave a fake smile and twirled once in it. Lizzy clapped her hands.

"How on earth did you find this?" Pepper asked and sat down next to Lizzy. Lizzy smiled.

"Actually, one of the other bridesmaids, Tara, found it and it matched the décor of my wedding."

Pepper smiled. She remembered Tara. Of course she always hated Tara because she thought Tara was a slut, but she never told Lizzy that.

"How many people did you invite?"

Lizzy pondered for a minute as she went through the list in her head.

"Around one hundred twenty? Yeah that sounds right if you include family from each side, then college friends, and then high school friends we stayed in touch with. Oh and some colleagues," she answered. Pepper smiled and looked away. "Are you… I mean… are you going to wear the wig for the wedding?"

Pepper looked at her sister and then sighed. She shook her head in the negative.

"No, it's your wedding and I don't want to ruin it and neither does Tony. Ugh, I'm sorry for all of this trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him."

Lizzy's eyes went wide and she patted Pepper's knee.

"Hey, no don't say that. Dad will be dad. He'll come around and Jake already has. It's not your fault. If anybody calls the press at my wedding I will smash food in their face and throw them out."

Pepper laughed and let a tear fall. Lizzy brushed it away.

"You're a bride nobody wants to mess with." Pepper joked. Lizzy held her head up high with a smile.

"Damn right. You shouldn't let the press dictate how your relationship will work. Answer me this, do you trust and love him?"

Pepper looked her sister in the eyes. The truth was, for some odd reason, she had fallen for Tony Stark. She gave a small nod.

"Yes, I do."

Lizzy nodded. "Then you don't need anything else. His opinion of you is the only thing that should matter. Not some trashy magazine."

Pepper smiled and stood up to go back and change into her clothing.

* * *

Pepper and Lizzy came back to the room to find the men watching sports via Jarvis and the projector. Lizzy smiled and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"He is so cool, okay so if I ask for a Larry Bird game he can find on?" Todd asked. Tony chuckled and nodded.

"Jarvis, Larry Bird!" he said and drank his beer. Jarvis turned it from hockey to basketball.

"Poor Jarvis." Pepper said. Tony turned to see her coming over to him. He smiled and stood up to greet her. He put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek as he kissed her sweetly. Pepper smiled against it and broke away to breathe.

"So, the boyfriend manages to get up and kiss his girlfriend, but the fiancé doesn't get up to kiss his soon-to-be bride." Lizzy jokes and goes over to Todd and sits on his lap. He just rolls his eyes and kisses her cheek. Tony pulls Pepper over to the couch and positions her so she is sitting sideways on his lap.

"How was the dress fitting?" Jake asked. Lizzy laughed and Pepper bit her lip. The men all got confused looks on their faces.

"The dress fitting was fine," Lizzy said and took a breath from laughing. "It was the lunch I'll never forget."

Jake frowned, "Why what happened at lunch?"

Tony looked at Pepper, who was still in her blonde wig, and he didn't like that. He reached up and pulled the wig off. As he pulled the wig off, a fry came with it. He got that puzzled look on his face and Lizzy started laughing again.

"Well, we were at Café Du Monde and well… Tony won't like this, but a guy came up to us and started hitting on Virginia," Lizzy said. Tony raised his eyebrows and his grip tightened on Pepper. "He was probably 6' 3'' and he was very muscular with amazing blonde hair. It almost matched Virginia's…"

"Okay, I'm taking over here before Tony has a heart attack," Pepper said stepping in. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Anyways, he came up to our table and had the cheesiest pick up lines ever and that is saying something when I've been with this guy," she said and pointed to Tony. Tony was about to object when Pepper continued, "And he wouldn't take no as an answer to the point where I had to throw my drink at him because he was way to close for my liking. He fell back into a table and their food went flying and a plate of fries fell on me and powdered sugar fell onto him."

Jake was smiling and he gave Pepper a high five. Todd was laughing and Tony couldn't stop smiling because Pepper couldn't stop smiling. Tony took the wig and stood up with Pepper still in his arms. Pepper squealed a little as Tony took the wig and threw it in the trash. Lizzy laughed and Jake was clapping. Pepper looked at Tony and Tony met her eyes. They were shining at him and he kissed her cheek.

"I kind of wish you were there Tony," Lizzy stated. Tony and Pepper looked at her. "Well it would have been an even better show!"

Tony chuckled.

"Well for one thing, it wouldn't just be powdered sugar spilled on him."

Pepper smiled as Tony went back to the couch and sat back down. Jake's phone then began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was William calling.

"It's dad," He said and answered. Pepper's head fell onto Tony's shoulder as Tony cradled her for comfort. "Hey dad… uhh yeah along with Lizzy and Todd. No we were just talking about French fries and blonde hair."

Pepper smiled and Lizzy chuckled a bit.

"I prefer you as a redhead." Tony whispered and kissed her behind her ear.

"Well you'd have to talk to her… no I spent the day with him… fine hold on," Jake said and turned to Pepper. "Dad wants to know if he can talk to you?"

"Not over the phone dad, have class!" Lizzy yelled. Todd looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay I may have had one too many beers."

Pepper rolled her eyes and took the phone. She listened to her father and said nothing.

"If you do all of that, then yes we will come tonight. Oh, I'll need another blonde wig from our Halloween stash." Pepper said. She then handed the phone back to Jake and got off of Tony's lap and went into their bedroom and into the bathroom. Jake hung up and stood up.

"I think we'll take off. We'll see you tonight." He said. Tony nodded. Lizzy and Todd stood up and said goodbye as well. When they were gone, Tony went into the bedroom as Pepper was coming out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed. She looked upset so Tony went over and sat next to her.

"He feels so guilty about yesterday," Pepper said without looking at Tony. "He said I was right and that he had no right to judge anything about us."

Tony didn't see why she was upset.

"Isn't that a good thing then? That he apologized?"

"Not when I've been lying to him the whole time!" Pepper said and grabbed a pillow to put in her lap. "It's one thing when it is true, but when I'm just lying. I can't stand it."

Tony frowned and looked at the ground. They stayed quiet for a good five minutes before he spoke up.

"I haven't been lying." He said softly without looking away from the ground. Pepper looked up and looked at him. She had heard what he said, but this whole thing was confusing. She couldn't tell reality from fantasy at the moment.

"What?" she whispered. Tony looked away from the ground and to her. Her eyes were red.

"I haven't been lying, Pepper. What I said to your father last night was true. When you're sitting in a cave day after day with one guy… you begin to replay your life. I'd sit on that cot night after night… wishing I could take back things I had done… to be honest, women I've… and I regretted not telling you…" he said and trailed. A tear slipped down Pepper's face as he continued, "The arc isn't the only reason I've stayed away from women ever since I came back. I've always gotten what I wanted in my life, but I don't want any of those women anymore," he said. He looked up and met her eyes. "I want you. It's always been you. You've put up with so much over the years and I've taken you for granted too long. Whatever happened at my birthday I would take it back because I'd never want you to feel like you're just another one nightstand. You've always been more."

Pepper had tears going down her face and her heart was racing. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She just kept her hand on her chest. Tony stood up while Pepper was still processing everything that he just said. He turned and was going to go to the bathroom when she bolted from the bed and he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her. Pepper looked in his eyes and then stepped forward. She softly kissed him and put one hand on his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as he could. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Pepper's. She put a hand on his cheek.

"You've always been more to me, too. The day at the airport, it wasn't tears for my long lost boss, it was for the man I grew to love over the years."

Tony lightly kissed her again and brushed her tears away. Finally, things were falling into place.

* * *

Later on, Jake stopped by again quickly just to drop off the wig before heading out to do some errands before the dinner at Margarita Ville. Pepper and Tony got ready early because Tony decided they should walk to the restaurant, even though he didn't know it was around a mile away. He put a slip over the arc reactor and wore a blue shirt so there was no way anybody could tell it was he. Pepper did her magic with makeup on him and it proved to be a challenge with his facial hair. Then he put the wig on, which he stated he would take off when they were at the restaurant. Pepper still laughed at him in the wig. He really did look like a hippie, but the important thing was he didn't look like Tony Stark. She then went about in applying her own make up and hair. Tony still hated the blonde wig, so Pepper said she would remove it when they reached the restaurant. Since Jake and William were friends with the owner, the owner agreed to a private room and the best and most trustworthy waitress serving them. Tony hoped the waitress was trustworthy. Tony was currently on the bed relaxed watching TV while Pepper finished getting ready. Along with his blue shirt, he wore black shorts and his Nikes. Pepper came out of the bathroom dressed in yellow tank top with a floral skirt. Tony's eyes went wide. Pepper blushed.

"You ready?" she asked. Tony shook his head and stood up. He went over to Pepper and kissed her. He smiled against it and pulled away.

"Now I'm ready."

"You're the one that wanted to walk Tony so don't go complaining." Pepper said with a smile. They managed to make it past Café Du Monde without him complaining. Pepper could only smile because she was right, again. As they were walking, they were also looking in stores. Tony held Pepper's hand the whole time, even in the stores. He went where she went. The next store they went into had a huge necklace display when they first walked in. Pepper's eyes went wide as she looked at some of them. Tony could only laugh at her expression.

"Should I buy that one over there for you?" Tony asked and pointed to a necklace that had… a certain male part on it. Pepper's eyes went wider.

"No! Come on." She said and pulled him further into the store and away from the necklaces. They headed over to the clothing section. Pepper saw a pink sweatshirt with the Saint's symbol that she liked. She picked it up to investigate it.

"You like it?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded.

"Yes, although I'm not sure I like the pink. What do you think?" she asked and let go of his hand to hold it up to her. Tony studied it and then looked back at the other choices. It was pink, green, or yellow. Out of all of them, pink was the best. He smiled.

"I can picture you in it with a pair of yoga pants at home sitting on my couch watching a movie with me."

Pepper smiled.

"Then help me find a large. I prefer my sweatshirts baggy. I'd only wear it around the house anyways," Tony found a large in the pile and handed it to her. They continued looking around. "We should find something for you as well."

He wrapped his arms around her from the side and smiled into her neck.

"I already got what I wanted on this trip."

Pepper smiled and turned her head to lightly kiss him before taking his hand and continuing through the store. She then found the perfect shirt for him. She picked it up.

"What about this shirt?"

Tony looked and smiled. It was a white shirt that simply said Bourbon Street on it.

"You know, if I get it and never went there then it would be quite a waste."

Pepper rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his face.

"If you behave."

Tony grinned and took the shirt. They went to the cash register and Tony paid with cash. Pepper insisted on paying for her sweatshirt, but Tony wouldn't let her.

"Get used to me buying you things, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Tony took the bag and they continued down until they reached Margarita Ville. Jake and Rebecca were waiting outside for them. Rebecca smiled and waved to them as they crossed the street. Pepper gave her mother a hug and Rebecca hugged Tony after. Jake lead them inside and towards the kitchen where off to the side was a private room. Inside the room was a table with one side being a booth and the other side was chairs. Lizzy and Todd were sitting in the booth and across from them was William. Rebecca went and sat down next to William and Jake sat next to his mother. William stood up and went over to Pepper and Tony. He held his hand out to Tony. Tony looked at him and then shook his hand.

"We didn't start out good," William said. Tony nodded in agreement. "So, I'm William Potts, Pepper's father."

Pepper smiled at him using the name Tony gave her. Tony smiled. Just then, the owner and the waitress walked in.

"William!" He greeted. Will turned his attention to the man and shook his hand.

"Jon, and this cannot be the little girl I remember riding the ponies. Little Miss Jessie!" William greeted. The girl smiled.

"Yes it is."

"So, why the private room?" Jon asked. William took a deep breath and looked over at Tony and Pepper who were standing behind him. Tony nodded and stepped forward. He took off his shades and wig. Jon and Jessie's eyes went wide. Pepper also took off her wig and glasses.

"You're… you're Tony Stark!" Jon said with wide eyes. Tony gave a small smile.

"Yes, I came to Louisiana with Virginia for her sister's wedding. Nobody knows we are here and with all the recent press about the suit and… well just everything we want to stay under the radar. I'd really not like to ruin the wedding."

Jon nodded.

"Of course, I understand now why a private room. Not to worry, when it comes to privacy for people like you we guarantee our digression. Jessie, my daughter, will be the only one coming in and out of here, well besides me."

Tony reached out and shook Jon's hand.

"Thank you."

Jon nodded. Pepper and Tony sat down in the booth with Todd and Lizzy. Pepper and Lizzy were on the outside and the men were on the inside. Jessie handed them their menus.

"Can I start off with some drinks?" she asked.

"Well we are in Margarita Ville…" Pepper said and Tony smiled.

"I'll take a melon margarita." Jake said.

"I'll have that as well." Lizzy said. Jessie nodded.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita." Todd said.

"Oh!" Pepper said and turned to Jessie. "It says to tell the waiter of any allergies, well I'm allergic to strawberries."

Jessie wrote that down.

"Okay, thank you I will inform the kitchen."

Pepper nodded. "And I'll take just a regular margarita."

"Same for me." Tony said. Pepper's parents were boring and just ordered water and diet coke.

"Someone has to drive us home." William joked. Jessie took down their orders and went to get their drinks. They were quiet for a bit as they looked at their menus.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Pepper asked Tony quietly. He shrugged.

"Probably the Jerk Salmon or the Sirloin Steak," Pepper nodded. "You?"

Pepper sighed. "Well I was thinking the same thing to be honest. Why don't I just get the salmon and you get the steak and we'll split it? Deal?"

Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Deal."

Jessie came back and they all ordered their food. Once she left, they began talking about the engagement party and somehow they came back to the story of Pepper and that other guy. Pepper rolled her eyes and sipped her drink as Lizzy explained it to her parents. Tony put his arm across the booth and Pepper leant into his side.

"Did you get the flowers sorted?" Rebecca asked. Todd nodded.

"Yes, I finally got it through their thick skulls that we want lilies, not roses."

"Didn't peg you as the flower type." Jake teased. Tony chuckled and Todd rolled his eyes.

"And what did you gentlemen do while we were out today?" Lizzy asked.

"We played with Jarvis." Tony said with a smile. Pepper chuckled. Poor Jarvis. William and Rebecca looked confused.

"Jarvis is the AI that runs Tony's house and he brought a mini version of him along." Pepper clarified.

"Did you make Jarvis?" Will asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I was twenty when I completed him."

"I still think it is so cool," Todd said. Tony smiled. "Do you have any other robot type things?"

Tony nodded as he sipped his drink. "Yeah, the two I use the most are named Dummy and Butterfingers and before you ask, they are named that for a reason."

Rebecca, Jake, and Pepper laughed.

"Is see a shopping bag," Rebecca commented. "What did you guys buy?"

Pepper smiled and picked up the bag and took out the sweatshirt. Lizzy smiled.

"Oh how cute!" She said. Pepper smiled and then pulled out Tony's shirt. Jake and Todd laughed while Tony just smiled.

"Have you ever been to Bourbon Street?" Todd asked. Tony shook his head in the negative. Pepper's eyes went wide.

"Seriously? I thought you were kidding."

Tony smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't do much traveling in America before I met you. It was always either New York, Nevada, or California. I think the last time I was in Louisiana I was three."

Everyone's eyes were wide. Pepper even had her jaw dropped. Todd took a sip of his drink and set it down.

"Well then we're going to Bourbon Street tonight."

William and Rebecca looked displeased about that, but didn't comment. Tony looked at Pepper. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you, if you behave."

Jake chuckled to himself and Pepper flashed him a look. He immediately stopped as the food came out. They began to eat and Pepper cut her salmon in half and put it on Tony's plate while he did the same only with the steak. As they ate, Tony was thinking about later. For once, he didn't want to go out drinking. He had just confessed his love for Pepper and he'd rather wrap up the evening with her in the hotel room watching a movie rather then getting wasted. That is certainly a first for her.

After dinner, Pepper and Tony put their wigs back on and thanked Jon and Jessie. Tony promised one day he would be back and not in a wig. Once outside, Todd, Lizzy, and Pepper were heading to Bourbon Street while William and Rebecca went to get the car when Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled her aside. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. Tony leant in and pressed his forehead against hers as he spoke softly,

"We just confessed our feelings for each other this afternoon. I'd much rather finish off the night just being with you in the hotel room… and when I mean "being with" I mean us with a bunch of candy and popcorn and watching a movie."

Pepper smiled and kissed him. "I can't pass up that offer," she answers and then turns to Lizzy and Todd. "We're going to pass on Bourbon Street tonight."

Lizzy frowned.

"What? Why?"

Pepper gave a small smile. "We're just a little too tired to go out and get drunk. Plus, I don't want Tony hung over at your engagement party."

Lizzy shrugged and took Todd's hand.

"Alright, if you insist. See you tomorrow."

As they walked off, William pulled up next to Pepper and Tony and offered them a lift back. Tony was relieved at that. The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Pepper had her head on Tony's shoulder and relaxed into him. He would at one point, think she was asleep, but when they reached the hotel she got up. They thanked her parents and headed in. Tony took her hand and led her towards the little store. She smiled as he picked out all the candy he liked and threw it in their mini basket. Pepper went through and picked out what she wanted. They spent thirty dollars just on candy. Tony was grinning as if he had found a golden ticket.

When they reached the hotel room, Tony shut all of the curtains while Pepper locked the door. Once they knew there was no way for the public to see them they took their wigs off.

"I'm going to change and wipe all of this makeup off my face," Tony said and headed over to his suitcase. "You can pick the movie as long as it isn't some sappy dramatic love story."

Pepper smiled and knelt down into her suitcase to find pajamas. She settled on black yoga shorts and frowned when she couldn't find her clean tank top. She never forgot to pack anything. Pepper bit her lip and looked over into Tony's suitcase. She heard the water running so she knew he wouldn't be out for another minute or two. She knew what Tony had since she had packed it. She found a red tank top that she knew would be a bit big, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. She slipped it on before going through the list of movies.

When Tony came out of the bathroom, he was in a tee shirt and boxers. He looked over and saw Pepper under the covers flipping through movies. Tony smiled and his eyes were glued onto the tank top she was wearing. His tank top. He turned the lights off and shut the doors that led into the sitting area. The only light was from the TV and the arc reactor.

"What movie did you pick?" he asked as he crawled into bed with the bag of candy in his hands.

"Transformers," She answered with a smile. Tony grinned. "I hope it isn't too sappy for you."

Tony dumped the bag of candy onto the bed and shook his head.

"I just hope it isn't too scary for you."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I've seen it before."

Tony picked up the bag of sour worms and opened it, "By the way, I like the tank top you chose."

Pepper blushed and snatched a sour worm from him. "I… I couldn't find my clean one. I must have left it at home."

Tony smiled. "I wasn't complaining. Personally, I think it looks better on you."

Pepper blushed again and started the movie. Tony moved the candy out of his way so he could wrap his arm around her. When the movie finished, Pepper was curled into Tony and fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and turned the TV off. He certainly enjoyed this much more than getting wasted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening was the night of the engagement party. It was being held at Pepper's house and it was only the family of Todd and Lizzy and whoever was in the wedding. She was a bit nervous that someone would betray their trust and let slip that she and Tony were here; actually it was only one person she had to worry about.

Tara.

She may be a sweetheart to Lizzy and Rebecca, but to Pepper it was a whole other side. Pepper sat on the bed in a light blue summer dress waiting for Tony. Lizzy insisted this wasn't going to be formal. Her and Todd preferred a cookout instead of a big fancy party. Jake was going to pick them up from the hotel in less than twenty minutes.

Tony came out of the bathroom dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. Pepper smiled a little. She was pretty sure that was the only color shorts he ever wore. Tony looked over at her and saw worry in her eyes. He went over and pulled her up from the bed, which granted him a smile. He kissed her lightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Pepper shook her head.

"It's nothing," Tony raised his eyebrows. Pepper knew he didn't buy it. "Just tonight… someone is going to be there who I don't get along with. She is insensitive, rude, and has always tried going after whomever I'm dating at the time. And she is only like this to me!"

Tony brought her in for a hug and didn't speak until she relaxed.

"Don't worry about her tonight and you most certainly don't have to worry about her trying to get at me. I'm yours."

He felt her smile against his shirt. "You've become such a softie in four days." She mumbled against him. Tony smirked.

"Well I won't be a softie tonight if she tries coming onto me."

Pepper laughed. That would most certainly make her night. They put their wigs on and went down to the lobby to meet Jake.

* * *

They were the last to arrive at Pepper's house. Jake told them in the car that Lizzy and Todd asked everyone for their trust and they wouldn't go to the press and ruin their wedding. Tony and Pepper left their wigs in the car and entered Pepper's house. Everyone was in the backyard except for Rebecca, who was inside preparing pasta salad. She smiled when she saw Tony and Pepper.

"Oh good you're here!" she greeted and kissed Pepper's cheek and hugged Tony. "Everyone is in the backyard and I'm sure Jake told you what Lizzy said?" Rebecca asked. Jake nodded. "Good."

Tony took Pepper's hand as they went into the backyard. William was sitting and talking with who Tony guessed to be Todd's parents. Everybody else was split into two teams and playing volleyball. For now, only William and Todd's parents noticed they were here. They stood there for a while talking with them. Tony had his hands wrapped around Pepper from behind as they talked. It wasn't until the volleyball bounced over towards them that everyone noticed they were here.

"Virginia! Tony!" Lizzy said and went over to greet them. Pepper suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at them. Tony gave a small smile to Lizzy. "You guys should come play." Lizzy said as she picked up the volleyball. Pepper smiled.

"Maybe next round. I'm actually parched."

Lizzy nodded and headed back over to the game. Tony removed one hand from Pepper just to reach into the cooler and grab two beers. Pepper looked through the guests and recognized a couple of Lizzy's friends and two of her cousins. She then saw Tara. Tara was dressed in a tank top that barely covered her and shorts that barely covered anything. She rolled her eyes and turned to Tony. Tony sat down in one of the chairs and Pepper sat beside him.

"Okay, so who are these people?" Tony asked quietly. Pepper chuckled a bit and pointed people out to Tony.

"On my sister's team are her friends Beth, the one in the gray tee shirt, Natasha, the one in the orange spaghetti strap shirt, and Tara…" she said and trailed. Tony knew it was the one who was barely in any clothing. "Then the men must be from Todd's side. On Todd's team are my two cousins, Andrew in the jean shorts and green shirt, and Amelia in the yellow summer dress."

Tony nodded and smiled. They both knew Tony would remember none of their names. Rebecca then came out with the pasta salad and placed it on the table. There was so much food on the table there would be no room to eat. The game then finished and everybody came over to the table to grab food to snack on. Tony stood up and grabbed Pepper's hand so they were out of the way. They stepped back and towards the door.

"Ginny!" the girl in the summer dress said cheerfully and walked over. Tony believed Pepper said her name was Amelia. Pepper smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Hi Amelia," Pepper said sweetly. Amelia smiled and looked at Tony. Pepper took a deep breath. "This is Tony, Tony this is Amelia."

Tony nodded. "Hi."

Amelia smiled and didn't know what to say. Andrew coming over saved her. Andrew swooped Pepper into his arms and hugged her. Pepper laughed as he put her down.

"It has been too long since I have seen my baby cousin," he said. Pepper blushed. Andrew then turned to Tony. "And you must be Tony," he said and extended his hand. Tony shook it. "Pleasure to meet you."

Tony nodded. "Same, it is Andrew right?"

He nodded. Pepper smiled. She was impressed. For once he remembered a name. Todd then came over to the group.

"Hey Virginia, Tony. We are about to move the net and set up the soccer goals. You two in?"

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and then at Todd.

"We're in."

William ended up making the teams for the soccer game. It ended up being Lizzy, Pepper, Tara, Andrew, Amelia, Todd's brother Justin, and Todd's stepbrother Chris on one team. Then Jake, Tony, Natasha, Beth, another one of Lizzy's friends Tina, Todd's youngest brother Matt, and Todd's cousin Rick. Jake had his team huddled by the pool to make a plan.

"Alright, Natasha and Matt will play defense with Rick in goal. Tine in the middle… ish then I'll have Tony and Beth with me."

Everyone nodded.

"Have you ever played soccer, Tony?" Beth asked as they left the group. He smiled a bit.

"You could say so. I haven't played in a while, but I shouldn't be too rusty."

He was certainly not rusty. By halftime he had scored two goals, Jake scored one, and Beth scored one. Pepper wasn't too bad herself having scored three goals and Andrew scored one. There were thirty seconds left and it was Lizzy's team's ball. Jake called a time out for a huddle.

"If Virginia gets the ball we're screwed." Natasha pointed out. Jake nodded in agreement.

"So we need a plan to make sure she doesn't get the ball." Tina concluded.

Tony got that smirk look on his face. Kind of like the face he gives Rhodey all the time. Jake called him on it.

"I have an idea… however she may see it as cheating." Tony stated. Jake shook his head.

"I don't care if it ends in a tie I just will not lose to my sister's again, what is your plan?"

They set up for Tony's plan. Pepper was set up by the goal in between Tony and Jake. Tony nodded at Jake and Jake smiled back. Pepper knew that look Tony gave Jake. She sees it everyday. Her dad blew the whistle and Lizzy threw in the ball. It went to Amelia and Amelia passed it to Pepper quickly. As the ball was coming towards Pepper she prepared to kick it when she screamed. Tony came up behind her and whisked her off her feet and Jake stole the ball to bring it down to the other net.

"You cheater!" Lizzy yelled and ran after Jake. Jake laughed as William blew the whistle to call the game as a tie. Pepper was still in Tony's arms with her arms crossed.

"You completely cheated." She said trying to stay firm and angry at him. Tony knew she would cave. Tony kissed her cheek sweetly, but still nothing. He did it again, only longer and that is when Pepper smiled.

"Come on it ended up being a tie, we both won." Tony said as he put her down. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'll remember this the next time you excuse me of cheating."

Tony smirked and followed her towards the food. So far, whisking her off her feet was his favorite part of the night.

* * *

He thought it was his favourite part, but he was mistaken. After dinner Lizzy made an announcement that surprised everyone. Andrew and Todd helped bring out musical equipment and Pepper knew what was coming. She quickly stood up and headed for the patio door when Lizzy stopped her.

"Virginia you get back here! Tony stop her!"

Tony smirked and grabbed her by the waist from behind and swung her back.

"Tony! Put me down!" Pepper said and tried to break free, but Tony walked over to Lizzy and put her down next to Lizzy. Lizzy was smiling.

"It's my engagement party, please!"

Tony was very curious as to what Lizzy was asking. Pepper was turning red.

"Fine," she mumbled and put her hair into a ponytail. Lizzy clapped and yelled for everyone to gather round. William, Lizzy, Amelia, Jake, Pepper, and Andrew gathered in a small circle. Tony went and stood next to Rebecca.

"What is Pepper doing?" he whispered to her. Rebecca's eyes went wide.

"You don't know? Oh you are in for a treat darlin!"

Tony looked back at Pepper. He couldn't help but notice Rebecca calling him darlin and he smiled a bit. He hadn't heard that in a long, long time.

"No!" Pepper snapped. Amelia glared at her and Pepper rolled her eyes. Jake went behind the drums, Andrew on guitar, William on keyboard, and Amelia and Lizzy behind two microphones. Tony's eyes went wide when William handed Pepper a wireless microphone.

"I felt that for the party," Lizzy began and everyone quieted down. "We needed to get the old band back together seeing as how we probably all won't be together for a while."

Band! Tony looked at Pepper who wouldn't meet his eyes. She never told him she was in a band or was the lead singer!

"And so, the Potts family presents Forget You!" Andrew said and William started the keyboard.

Pepper took a deep breath. She never told Tony she was in a family band when she was younger. It wasn't like she was hiding it, it just never came up. This was one hell of a week.

"I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, forget you!" Pepper began to sing and everyone cheered. Tony's jaw dropped. Amelia and Lizzy were the backup singers. "I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough and I'm like forget you and forget him too!"

Pepper met Tony's eyes and she saw him smiling. She smiled back and continued on.

"Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

(ain't that some shhh?)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

Everyone, including Tony, began clapping along. He quickly took out his phone.

"Jarvis, record." He said and pointed the phone nonchalantly at Pepper as she began to strut to the music.

"Yeah I'm sorry,

I can't afford a ferrari,

But that don't mean

I can't get you there.

I guess she's an xbox

and I'm more atari,

But the way you play

your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that

falls in love with you

(Oh she's a gold digger)

Well

(Just thought you should know)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell

your little girlfriend"

Rebecca pushed Tony towards Pepper and took his phone. Tony's eyes went wide and Pepper smiled. Rebecca nudged him to dance with her as she continued singing. Pepper took his hand and Tony surprisingly found the beat and danced with her.

"I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Now ain't that some shhh?

(ain't that some shhh?)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

Tony twirled her and Pepper spun away and turned to him with a smile as he brought her back and close to him. She looked him in the eyes and saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya,

trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love

with your face ain't cheap.

I pity the fool that

falls in love with you

(Oh she's a gold digger)

Well

(Just thought you should know)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

I really hate you right now

I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

(ain't that some shhh?)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

Tony spun her away again and this time when she came back she wrapped her arm around his neck. He loved this side of Pepper and he made a promise to himself this would not be the last time he saw this side.

"Now baby, baby, baby,

why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?

(So bad, so bad, so bad)

I tried to tell my

mamma but she told me

"this is one for your dad"

(Your dad, your dad, your dad)

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you!

I still do. Oooh!

I see you driving 'round town

With the guy I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough and I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget him too!

Said, if I was richer,

I'd still be with ya

Ha, now ain't that some shhh?

(ain't that some shhh?)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, ooo"

When the song finished, everybody cheered as Lizzy and Amelia took each of Pepper's hands and made a bow. Tony clapped and smiled at Pepper. He definitely had to get a karaoke machine. Pepper handed the mic back to Lizzy and headed over to Tony. She blushed and smiled as she embraced him with a hug. When he pulled away he lightly kissed her.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" Tony whispered. Pepper looked puzzled and looked up at him. "We have got to get a karaoke machine."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with music and dancing. Tony wasn't much of a dancer, but he would dance with Pepper any day. They danced to various artists including Coldplay, Taylor Swift, Beyonce, AC/DC, Colbie Caillat, and more. William stole Pepper away for a dance while Tony went to get a drink from the cooler. As he reached for a drink someone came up from behind and touched his back. He frowned and looked up.

Tara.

She gave a flirty smile and said, "Hi, I'm Tara. We haven't formally met. I'm the maid of honour."

Tony nodded.

"Hi."

"So, we seem to both be without a dance partner, care to dance?" she asked. Tony looked at her and then saw Pepper was finishing with her dad. He shook his head.

"Sorry, my dance partner is free."

Pepper walked over and glared at Tara before turning to smile at Tony. He put down his beer and took Pepper's hand.

"Hello Virginia." Tara said with a fake smile. Pepper gave a fake back.

"Hello Tara."

A song then came on that surprisingly Tony knew. He pulled Pepper back out and wrapped his arms around her. It was Falling For You by Colbie Caillat. Pepper's arms went around his neck.

"We haven't danced to a slow song since the charity event." Tony said. Pepper chuckled.

"Oh, you mean the night where I wore a backless dress, wore no deodorant, and then you brought me to the roof, we almost kissed and then you left me there?"

Tony gave a dramatic sigh.

"Somehow we keep coming back to the leaving part. Technically…"

Pepper moved her arm and put her finger up and shook her head with a smile.

"Don't you even start a sentence with the word 'technically' because the majority of the time you say it I want to hurl something at your head."

The song then changed to a faster song and Tony smirked.

"I rarely say technically!"

Pepper gave him the look. "Oh please! 'Technically the giant hole I put in the piano, ceiling, and floor was not my fault it was the suite!' or 'technically the photo of me nude at a party getting drunk isn't my fault. They gave me alcohol.' Oh yes Tony you never say it!"

Tony let go of her and crossed his arms. Pepper smirked and put her hands on her hips. He loved it when she did that. He then got a very Tony idea in his mind. He quickly scooped up Pepper and she screamed as he did and jumped into the pool with her. Pepper pushed herself away from him underwater and breached the surface with him behind her.

"How dare you!"

Tony laughed.

"Technically it is your fault."

Pepper splashed water in his face. Everyone was looking and smiling. Todd and Lizzy came over.

"Hey! I like that idea!" Todd says and grabs Lizzy and jumps in. Pepper smiled as Jake then jumped in followed by Andrew and Amelia. The pool was getting overcrowded so Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and pulled her towards the edge of the pool.

"I hate you." She said. Tony smiled and kissed her.

"Sure you do, but isn't that why you love me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"I won't be able to get out of this pool without a towel however. This dress will cling to me."

Tony smiled and looked down. "I see no problem with that."

All she did was roll her eyes and kiss him again.

* * *

Off on the patio, Tara watched the whole pool thing unravel. She was going to join when she saw Tony pull Pepper over to the edge of the pool. She took out her phone and snapped photos of Pepper and Tony kissing. She smirked. They would go great with the video of Tony dancing with Pepper as she sung. She put her phone away before anyone suspected anything and rejoined the party.

* * *

Tony helped Pepper out of the pool and covered her from everyone's view. Her dress was indeed very clingy. They grabbed two towels and went into the kitchen to further dry off.

"I think I have a tank top and jeans I can change into here," Pepper said. "And I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind if you borrowed a dry shirt."

Tony shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine."

They headed down to Pepper's room and Tony watched Pepper dig through the drawers. He closed the door quietly and turned back to her. Her eyes went wide as she pulled out a hot pink sport bra.

"Certainly not mine!" she said and threw onto the ground. Tony picked it up and he couldn't help but try and picture Pepper in it. "How much longer do you want to stay?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't care. Whenever you're ready to leave."

Pepper continued to go through her drawers.

"Well it may be soon if I can't find my jeans."

Tony stood up and went through more drawers as Pepper entered the closet. He pulled open one of the top drawers and his eyes went wide. Out of all the drawers he would find her underwear drawer.

"Um…" he mumbled and pulled out something he never thought she would wear. Pepper came out with her jeans and her eyes went wide.

"Any reason why you're in my underwear drawer?" she asked and crossed her arms. Tony smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't worn that stuff since college."

Tony put the pair he was holding back in the drawer and shut it. Pepper stood there with her lips pierced and she looked uncomfortable. Tony frowned.

"What?"

"Well I'd like to change so if you could either turn around or leave it would be nice."

Of course Tony would chose to turn around.

"How long have you been singing?"

Pepper smiled as the thought back to the first time when she sung. She was five in the kindergarten school play.

"Since I was five, it was for a play in school and my dad kept me singing ever since. I didn't mind of course it was fun. Then around my senior year I stopped because…."

Tony frowned. He turned around to peek and saw she was dressed and sitting on the bed. He came over and sat down next to her.

"Because?"

Pepper looked at him.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked with a frown. Tony frowned back and shook his head. "I would have thought you would have Jarvis look me up before you hired me."

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't do a personal background check on you."

She smiled a bit but it faded.

"Well my senior year of high school I did some modeling. It took up most of my time and I never really had time to sing."

His eyes went wide. He had always teased her about with her legs she should be a model. No wonder she never fought back.

"Did you like modeling?"

She shook her head. "The first month was good, but the manager I had was an ass. It went from how I should eat to how I should work out and what colour my hair should be. I quit after he tried making me dye my hair brown."

Tony put his arm around her.

"Sounds like an ass."

She chuckled and stood up.

"Lizzy is starting a movie in the backyard to finish the night. We can sneak out half way through. Dad is giving me the car."

Tony nodded and followed her out and they headed back outside. Now he most certainly wanted to look up to see if he could find any photos. Not to drool over like he normally would, but he was curious. She was a model and could sing. He thought he knew her, but I guess he didn't.

Pepper and Tony came out of Pepper's room to find everybody coming inside. She frowned and looked at Lizzy.

"I thought we were watching the movie outside?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Can't do that when it is raining. Dad says we will just move furniture around and some people can sit on the furniture and others will have to make do with cushions on the ground."

Pepper nodded and was a bit startled when Tony slipped his hand into hers. She gave a small smile and pulled him towards the living room. The couch and chairs had been pushed back and they made a horseshoe shape in the room. In the middle there were a bunch of pillows and blankets out.

"Alright, old folks take the couch." Todd says. His mother rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with Todd's father next to her. Pepper's parents also sat down while Jake and Andrew set up snacks and drinks in the living room. Pepper excused herself from Tony for a moment to help Lizzy with something. It wasn't even two seconds before Tara came over to Tony. He bit his tongue.

"So, Tony have you ever seen Silent House?" she asked in a flirty voice. Tony shook his head.

"No. I don't watch a lot of movies." He answered dryly. Before he knew it Tara was touching his arm. He frowned and looked at her.

"Sorry, you had a piece of hair on your arm," Tony looked around the room to see if he could spot Pepper. "Nice biceps by the way. Do you work out?"

Tony looked back at her.

"Yes."

"Yeah me too, I love going to the gym. I mostly run and work on my abs."

Pepper was certainly right about Tara. He turned and saw Pepper coming over. Pepper knew that look on Tony's face and she then saw Tara. Tony and Pepper locked gazes. When Pepper reached them Tony took her hand.

"Hey Pep," He said lovingly and kissed her temple. Pepper blushed. Tara rolled her eyes and walked away. "You were right about her."

Pepper rolled her eyes and Tony slipped his arms around her to hold her to him.

"What'd she say?"

"Oh, the usual flirty annoying things like, do you work out? I work out on my abs, oh you have hair on you."

Pepper snorted and turned so she could see Tony.

"Then we're sitting far away from her."

Tony smiled in agreement. They ended up pulling a chair over a little bit behind the couch. Tony sat down and pulled Pepper into his lap.

"So, this is called Silent House?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded.

"I don't really like these types of movies to be honest."

Tony felt her tense up a bit so he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Well there is no need to feel scared with Iron Man here." He teased. Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. Natasha hit the lights and Lizzy began the movie. Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder and watched. Tony was only half watching. His eyes would go from the TV to Pepper. He still couldn't fully grasp the idea of their relationship in his mind. He always wanted more than a boss and employee relationship, but before his capture he was as people say a billionaire playboy who didn't play well with others. And now within four days he claimed her heart and she had his. She's always had it, but now she realizes it. He kept his hand moving on her back up and down. Pepper's hand was on top of the cloth that hid the arc reactor. There was then a loud sound in the movie, which startled Pepper and she turned away from the TV. He smiled as she buried her face into his shoulder blade.

"I hate this part." Pepper whispers and looks at Tony. Tony hadn't really been paying attention so he had no idea what was going on. Only that a girl was looking for her dad in some creepy house.

"We don't have to stay." He suggests. Pepper sighs and looks at the clock. It is almost ten thirty. She nods and stands up pulling Tony with her. Pepper finds Lizzy in the dark to say good-bye before grabbing the keys from Jake and heading outside with Tony. The rain had stopped for the time being, thank goodness. Tony pulled out their wigs from the back and they put them on before Pepper began driving. Tony insisted he drive, but she refused with a smile. When they reached the hotel, they had the car parked in the garage and then headed to their room. Pepper showered first and then Tony. When he came out, Pepper was spread out across the bed and fast asleep. He chuckled and carefully moved her so he could get in. She turned so her head was buried in his chest. Tony spooned her closer before relaxing and falling asleep just as easily as Pepper had.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Pepper arrived at Pepper's house the next morning. Tony was already dressed in his usual formal wear, a suit; he chose a green tie to match Pepper's dress, and of course his shades. Pepper frowned apon that part. He promised to take them off for the service however; she only bought part of that promise. When they entered the house, Lizzy was in the kitchen with her mother and Tara working on her hair and makeup. Pepper smiled at how beautiful her sister looked. Lizzy smiled at them.

"Oh good you're here! Mum can do your hair next!" Lizzy said. Pepper nodded. Tony and Pepper sat at the table with William and talked with the other women while Lizzy got her hair done. Tony and Pepper noticed how Tara kept ogling Tony, but neither called her on it. This was Lizzy's day. William then invited Tony into the backyard where Jake was to get away from all the women talk. Tony accepted and sat out on the patio with them.

"So," William said and turned to Tony. "You'll be sitting with my wife, myself, and Jake correct?"

Tony nodded. "Yes."

William nodded and took a sip of his coffee. They sat and chatted about cars, and sports, and a whole bunch of other things for at least an hour until Lizzy called Tony into the living room. Tony excused himself and followed Lizzy into the room. Everybody but Lizzy was in their dresses and Tony's eyes went wide when he saw Pepper. Her hair had been done up in a fancy bun with curls going down the side of her face. He was in awe. Pepper blushed under his gaze. He walked over and whispered softly,

"You look beautiful."

Pepper smiled and Tony lifted his hand to her face and gently stroked it before kissing her. Lizzy left the room with Rebecca and Tara so she could get her dress on. The limo was due at the house in an hour. Tony continued to kiss Pepper and his hands fell onto her hips. He hadn't seen her this gorgeous since the Firefighter Charity event. The flash of a camera interrupted them. Tony and Pepper broke away and turned to see Jake standing there with his camera and a smile.

"That'll make a good photo."

Pepper rolled her eyes and headed down the hall to where Lizzy was. Lizzy soon came out in her dress and Rebecca ordered everyone into the front yard for photos. The limo pulled up as they went outside. Tony had Pepper's hand in his as they went out. Rebecca ordered everyone around for the first photo. There would be a professional photographer at the wedding, but she wanted some at home shots. The first one was of Lizzy, Pepper, and Jake together. Lizzy in the middle and her siblings hugging her. The next was with William and Rebecca included and Tony snapped the photo. Lizzy then got one with Tara.

"Okay I need one of Virginia and Tony now!" Rebecca said and pulled Tony over to Pepper. She looked at him.

"Shades off." She ordered. Tony was going to protest, but Pepper gave him the look. So he took them off and slipped them into his pocket. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper from behind and she leant back into him. Rebecca took a couple shots and then they were done. They all climbed into the limo where Beth and Natasha, the other bridesmaids, were already waiting. Tony slipped in and slid next to Pepper, wrapping his arms around her so he could hold her. She didn't object. It was a bit of a drive to the hotel where the wedding was being held, but the time went by fast. The hotel was beautiful. It was the Windsor Hotel in New Orleans. Tony put his shades on when they arrived and took them off once they entered the private room where Lizzy would put the finishing touches on her makeup. Eventually, he, Rebecca, and Jake left to take their seats. They were getting married in a beautiful courtyard with around 130 guests. It made Tony think a little what kind of wedding Pepper would want if they were to ever get married. Once the violins started playing, Tony paid attention and his breath caught when he saw Pepper walk down the isle holding flowers. He always thought she was attractive, but in this scenario he saw how beautiful she truly was.

His eyes didn't leave her much during the ceremony. He only looked away to see Lizzy and Todd put the rings on each other and then kiss. Pepper knew he was watching her and he knew that she knew. The blush on her face was the give away. He thought back a bit into the past as Lizzy and Todd exchanged vows…

"_You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."_

"_Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"_

"_I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."_

"_It's your birthday."_

"_Yes."_

"_I knew that, already?"_

"_Yeah, isn't that strange it's the same day as last year."_

"_Your eyes are red, few tears for your long lost boss?"_

"_Tears of joy, I hate job hunting."_

"_Don't ever ever ever ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."_

"_I don't have anyone but you."_

"_I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do, and I know in my heart that it's right."_

"_You're all I have too you know."_

That was certainly a false statement. She has a family, a brother, a sister, cousins, and her parents. She was truly all he had. Being an only child and his parents both dead, his statement was true. He wondered why she said it. To make him feel better? Or maybe she truly saw through her eyes that he was all she had.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the kiss and the music playing. Tony gave a small smile as Lizzy and Todd walked down the isle followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Tony stayed seated while everyone else stood up to move to the hall where the reception was being held. Moments later Pepper reappeared and he smiled. He stood up and his hands immediately went to her hips. Hers on the other hand, went to the bow around his neck that seemed to be skewed. He watched her with the famous Stark smirk.

"Thank you Miss. Potts." He said. Pepper smiled. She hadn't heard that all week.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she sweetly asked and looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No," and then leant down and kissed her softly. She smiled against it and put her hand on his cheek. She kept it there when they broke away. "Now that will be all."

Pepper laughed and took his hand as they headed down to the reception hall.

* * *

They made it through half of the reception before hell broke loose. Tony was in the middle of sharing a wonderful dance with Pepper when his phone rang. He took it out to see it was Rhodey. He and Pepper excused themselves and left the hall and went down a side hall.

"Yeah?" he answered. He then saw people coming down the hall so Pepper pulled him into a small office room and shut the door. Tony then put it on speaker.

"So I'm at Stark Industries getting my ass chewed out, press is following me around everywhere looking for you, and then I find out you and Pepper are away on some little honeymoon? I could punch you in the face right now!" Rhodey yelled. Tony's eyes went wide and Pepper turned red.

"What are you talking about?" Tony growled. It was as if he could hear Rhodey roll his eyes.

"Are you near a TV or off on some beach now laying in the sun?"

Tony bit his lip, but Pepper found the remote to the TV in the room. He flipped it on and went to the news. His and Pepper's eyes went wide. Splashed all across it were Tony and Pepper. There were pictures of them together in the pool, in the pool kissing to be exact, pictures of them dancing as Pepper sang, and then a picture of them cuddled up on the chair. Pepper knew exactly who did this. Tara. The headlines of the news were everything from "Tony Stark avoiding lime light for love" to "After ten years he finally banged the assistant".

"Well? Will you tell me now what the hell is going on? How long have you and Pepper been an item?" Rhodey asked.

Tony didn't answer. Instead he put his phone down on the table and turned to Pepper. Her eyes were red, not from crying, but from anger.

"It was Tara." She whispered. Tony nodded in agreement. He turned back to his phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

"Tony don't you-"

Tony hung up on Rhodey and turned back to Pepper after putting his phone away. He didn't know how to react to her. She just stood there with her arms crossed. They both knew the press would be all around the hotel. It was a matter of time before they were spotted. Tony didn't know how Pepper would react to the press…. Or whether or not she would still want to be in a relationship with him after this week.

"Pepper…" he said. She looked up at him and to his surprise he saw no regret. Just anger.

"I knew Tara was a bad idea. I've always known that. Maybe now they will believe me!" she said angrily. Tony nodded. He reached out and brushed his hand up her arm. He was relieved when she didn't pull away. "When this wedding is over I'm confronting her."

Tony gave a small smile. He then had Jarvis on his phone find the photos and hook up to a nearby printer. The pictures printed and he put them in his pocket.

"Do you…" he began. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Do you regret anything…"

Pepper cut him off by kissing him. The kiss still lingered on his lips as she pulled away.

"I knew the press would be part of the package deal, Tony. If I didn't want that I wouldn't have kissed you. Not exactly the way I first wanted to be announced, but that won't change."

Tony let out a breath of relief and held her close. Pepper pressed a kiss to his neck and then pulled away.

"Thank goodness." Tony whispered.

"We should get back and find my dad."

Tony nodded in agreement and then his phone rang again. He took it out and put it on silent so he wouldn't keep hearing Rhodey call.

* * *

Pepper and Tony rejoined the hall and found everyone was still dancing. Pepper found her dad sitting with Todd's father and politely asked if they could speak with him for a moment. William agreed and stood up to move away from the tables. Tony took out the pictures and handed them to William. He frowned.

"These are plastered all over the news." Pepper said angrily. William flipped through them and frowned.

"How…"

"Tara, dad."

William rolled his eyes.

"Don't start this again, Virginia. She would never do anything…"

"Gee thanks dad! Thank you for believing her instead of your own daughter. Want to know how I know?" Pepper asked and put her hands on her hips. William looked at her and then Tony. Tony had the same glare as Pepper. "She was the only one who didn't jump in the pool, she didn't have a dance partner, and she was the only girl sitting on the floor during the movie!"

William didn't answer. He just looked back down at the picture of Tony holding Pepper in the chair.

"The press will be all over the building now, so Pepper and I will leave early so it doesn't ruin Lizzy's wedding," Tony said while glaring at William. Pepper nodded in agreement. "Then perhaps you'll do the right thing and believe Pepper."

And with that, Pepper took Tony's hand and they went out onto the Dancefloor leaving William speechless.

Pepper and Tony danced like the night of the Firefighter charity event, only this time Pepper wasn't as stressed out and nervous. They danced in silence. It lasted for about ten minutes before Tony spotted someone with a camera by the door. During the ten-minute dance, Pepper had put her head down on Tony's shoulder so she didn't see the camera guy. The camera guy spotted Pepper and Tony and began snapping photos. Tony then twirled Pepper out of the camera view and they moved behind other couples dancing.

"They're here, aren't they?" Pepper whispered and picked her head up. Tony nodded.

"Yes."

Pepper sighed. She didn't want to stop their wonderful dance. She then gave a small smile when Lizzy's favorite song came on. It was No Air by Jordin Sparks. The DJ announced the bride and groom dancing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were to join and dance as well with their dates. The Dancefloor became much less crowded and Tony knew they were in full view of the press. He saw the look in Pepper's eyes and made a decision. She was going to pull away when he brought her back and began dancing with her. It surprised her a bit. Her arm wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist while his wrapped around her waist to pull her close. They swayed to the music and their eye contact never broke. When the climax of the song hit, Tony pulled Pepper close and kissed her. She threaded her fingers through the curls of hair on his neck as she kissed him back. The kiss lasted until the song was over and Pepper broke away to breathe. There was a smile across her face, which soon faded when she saw a reporter trying to sneak into the reception hall.

"We should leave." Pepper said sadly. Tony nodded and they went over to Lizzy and Todd who were just about to dance again. Lizzy looked at them with a frown when she saw the look on Pepper's face.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked. Pepper took a deep breath.

"The press found out we're here. Reporters are trying to get into the reception…." Pepper said. Lizzy looked over at the door and saw now two reporters. "So we're going to leave."

Lizzy's eyes shot back at Pepper.

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't want the reporters to ruin your special day." Pepper said softly.

Lizzy looked down at the ground and then back up to the reporters. She sighed.

"You have too good of a heart, Virginia," Lizzy said with a small smile before hugging Pepper. Pepper smiled. Lizzy pulled away and looked at Tony. "You take care of her, and if you break her heart I'll kick your arse."

Tony smiled and took Pepper's hand.

"I'll remember that."

Lizzy smiled and then embraced Tony. When Lizzy pulled away, Todd shook Tony's hand and hugged Pepper.

"Take care."

Pepper and Tony nodded before heading to the table to grab their things. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Should we go out the front door or wander the hotel and find a back way out?"

Pepper shrugged. Either way they would be found.

"Might as well go out the front and find a taxi."

Tony pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. Pepper reached into her purse and pulled hers out to put on. She always carried sunglasses in her purse. Tony then took Pepper's hand and they headed for the door.

They made it to the lobby with only two reporters nagging them until the rest of the crew hit. Cameras were flashing everywhere and questions were being thrown out. Questions ranged from "How do you feel about handing over Iron Man to the government?" to "Is it true you and your assistant are in a romantic relationship?"

They answered none of the questions and Tony just pulled Pepper through the crowds. When they reached the front doors, they saw even more press. Pepper looked around for a taxi when she saw a familiar face. She tugged Tony in the direction. Tony gave a small smile at the sight of seeing Happy standing with a car waving at them. Happy cleared the way for them and Tony let Pepper get in the car first and he followed. Happy shut the door and hurried over to the drivers seat to drive away.

"Thank you Happy." Tony said. Happy nodded.

"How did you know we were here?" Pepper asked.

"Rhodey looked into where your parents lived after the photos of you two were leaked and once he found out, he sent me here because he knew you'd need me."

"Is Rhodey here as well?" Tony asked. Happy shook his head.

"Yes. The hotel you're staying at was also leaked so he is there waiting."

Tony rolled his eyes. Well it was a nice four days. Pepper took Tony's hand. He gave it a small squeeze. The rest of the drive was silent. When they pulled up to the hotel, more press was there waiting. Happy walked in front of them as they entered the hotel. The staff managed to keep most press out of the lobby. Tony still had Pepper's hand and they spotted Rhodey by the elevators. He did not look happy.

"I thought you said you were going to call me back?" Rhodey snapped when they reached him. Tony just slammed his hand on the elevator button and the doors opened. All four them got in and went up. "I spend three months looking for you in the desert, then cover your arse when you go flying around destroying your weapons, help you defeat Stane, and you can't even tell me you're in a relationship? Wow."

"Rhodey!" Pepper snapped and looked at him.

The elevators open and Tony pulls Pepper out and towards their room. Tony opened the door to their room and let Pepper and Happy in, but closed the door on Rhodey.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled.

"Tony," Pepper said softly but sternly. "Let him in."

Tony opened the door and let Rhodey in. Pepper sat down on the couch and Tony sat down next to her. Rhodey just stood in front of them with his arms crossed. Happy was sitting in an armchair wanting answers as well, but didn't voice that.

"How long have you two been a couple?" Rhodey asked in a less harsh voice this time. Pepper was going to respond, but Tony didn't want Rhodey and Happy to think less of her for lying to her family.

"That doesn't concern anybody but me and Pepper."

Pepper looked at him with questioning eyes. Why wouldn't he let her explain the situation?

Rhodey rolled his eyes and finally let it go that he wouldn't be getting a straight answer.

"Fine, why did you just sneak off without telling anybody? Not even Happy who is supposed to travel with you?"

Pepper frowned. She didn't like this interrogation.

"We don't have to justify our actions to you Rhodey," she said angrily. "Everything we did was for reasons that only we need to know."

Rhodey sighed.

"Good luck telling that to the press," he said and pulled out an envelope. "You're being served. The government wants to take the suits you built and place them in the hands of military and navy generals."

Tony shook his head.

"Not going to happen."

Rhodey sighed, "You may not have a choice in the matter, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

"I'm Iron Man, the suit and I are one. The government would have no way of actually figuring out how to run the suits without me."

"There are other weapons industries…." Rhodey began when Tony rolled his eyes.

"Justin Hammer is not a genius at weapons. He is just good at remaking weapons other companies already designed."

Happy chuckled a bit.

"The court won't care about your opinion of Justin, Tony." Rhodey said with a sigh. Tony then stood up.

"I'm not giving anybody the suit Rhodey. That is that." He said and then pushed past Rhodey and went into the master bathroom. Pepper sighed and put her hands on her face. Rhodey shook his head.

"Happy and I both got a room here. We're down the hall. I'll talk to him later." Rhodey said and headed to the door. Pepper stood up and headed to the master bathroom door. Happy excused himself as well and went back to his room. Pepper knocked on the door and then opened it. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bathtub/ mini Jacuzzi. Pepper closed the door and walked over to him.

"Why didn't you tell him that I asked you to…" Pepper began when Tony cut her off.

"I didn't want them to think any less of you. Besides, it is none of his business,"

Pepper felt her heart melt and sat down next to Tony. The bathtub wasn't very big so there wasn't much room to sit on the edge. Tony frowned. "Let's check out of here. We've still got two days before my jet is scheduled to arrive." He said and took her hand. Pepper smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk with the hotel staff and bribe them into helping us escape the press." She said and stood up with him. Tony took off his bow and began looking for clothing to change into.

"I'll look up a better hotel," he said and pulled out his phone. "Jarvis, find me the most expensive hotel in New Orleans and book the best suite for the next two days."

"Yes sir."

Pepper found a tee shirt and shorts she would change into and went into the bathroom to change while Tony changed in the bedroom.

"Sir, the most expensive is the Windsor Hotel, shall I look into the second most expensive?"

"Do Jarvis." Tony answered while putting his shirt over his head. Pepper then came out of the bathroom out of her dress and in shorts and a tee shirt.

"Sir, I have booked the biggest suite offered at the crowne plaza in the French Quarter. It comes with a large master bedroom, a living room with a computer, a mini dining area, and a master bathroom," Jarvis said. Tony smiled. That was much better. "You are booked on the executive level that includes turn down service if desired and plush robes."

Pepper comes up behind Tony and whispers,

"Is he just reading the website?"

Tony chuckled and turned around to put his hands on her hips.

"Probably, but then again I like knowing what I get when I spend boat loads of money."

Tony quickly packed everything up while Pepper talked to the front desk. Tony then called Happy to tell him the change of plans. Tony felt no guilt leaving Rhodey without telling him, but he would feel guilty leaving Happy. He'd be nicer to Rhodey when he stopped being an arse. Jarvis booked a room at the Plaza for Happy as well on the executive level. Pepper bribed the staff into letting them use the back doors to escape unnoticed. Happy took their bags and put them in the car and the staff helped sneak Pepper and Tony out without being seen. They got into the car and headed off to the Crowne Plaza.

Tony knew Pepper loved the room by the look in her eyes when they walked in. There was so much more space than the other hotel. Happy placed the bags in their room and then headed to his own room. Pepper looked around the suite and then came back to the living room where Tony was sitting on the couch.

"It's a nice room." Pepper commented and sat down next to Tony. He didn't answer. She then realized the TV was on and he was reading the dialogue of a news report.

"Tell me Jim, do you think this relationship with his assistant will last? I mean look at who he is." A woman spoke. The guy shook his head.

"Please, just wait until he ends up at bar or casino and the relationship will be over. He's known for one night stands and that's it. He knows it."

Pepper sighed and looked at Tony who was now looking at the ground. It was the same look he had on his face a couple months ago….

"_You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."_

"_I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do, and I know in my heart that it's right."_

"You're not that guy anymore, Tony." Pepper said softly. He still didn't look up.

"But I was that guy. Those… that guy will always haunt me. I wish I could take…"

Pepper put a hand on his back. "You're not just another…"

She nodded.

"I know that, Tony. These people… they're just looking for a story. Eventually it'll die down."

Tony picked his head up, but didn't look at her.

"Until I screw up somehow. They're right about the casino and the bars… I just… I don't know."

Pepper knelt down on the floor and took his hand. He finally looked at her.

"You once told me that you shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I know that you've never really been religious but maybe this is God's way of giving you a second chance. To make things right and prove them all wrong. To show… you really do have a heart."

Tony looked at Pepper. He didn't deserve her, but somehow he was lucky enough to win her heart.

"I just don't want you being caught in these fires… more like I don't like you being caught in these fires."

Pepper gave a small smile before sitting up to kiss his cheek. When she pulled away she put her hand on his face.

"I wouldn't be here, unless it was for a reason. You're not crazy, Tony and I know in my heart you can make things right."

He gave a small smile and kissed her. He then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. She raised her eyebrows until she heard Rhodey on the other end of the line. Tony took a deep breath,

"Hey, pack your bags I got a better room for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rhodey had packed up his things and headed to the Crowne Plaza the next day where Happy was waiting outside. He checked in and then the two headed up to Rhodey's room to put his things away before going to see Tony and Pepper. When Rhodey and Happy arrived, Tony was the one who answered the door. He was dressed much more casual than the day before. He was just in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Rhodey and Happy followed Tony to where Pepper was. She was in the mini dining room just sitting and looking at the table. She had a pair of jean shorts on and a pink tee shirt with her hair down. When she heard the door open and footsteps come her way she looked up and gave a small smile. Tony sat down in a chair beside her while Rhodey and Happy sat across from them.

"Well Platypus," Tony began and cleared his throat. "I would like to… to um…."

Pepper flashed him a look and Tony sighed. "I was a jackass yesterday."

Rhodey nodded and gave a small smile.

"You're forgiven Tony."

Tony gave a smile back and nodded. Pepper and Tony knew Rhodey (And Happy even if he didn't show it) had many questions about their relationship. Between Tony and Pepper, they agreed not to directly answer how long it's been, but would answer other questions.

"We know you both have questions." Pepper said. Rhodey gave out a little chuckle and looked away then back.

"Only a couple," he answered. Pepper nodded for him to proceed. "When did it start?"

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and she smiled. Tony took her hand under the table and laced their fingers together before looking back at their friends.

"A bit after Afghanistan," Pepper answered. She turned to Tony and ran a hand through his hair. "He was different, not as much of a…"

"Playboy?" Rhodey asked.

Pepper nodded.

"Not just that, but it was part of it."

Rhodey smiled. It was about time they stopped beating around the bush. He watched the looks the couple shared and he knew they were serious. Tony was serious. Before anymore questions could be asked, Happy's stomach made it known. They all laughed and Happy blushed a bit before laughing with them.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning." He said. Pepper then realized she and Tony hadn't either.

"We could go out for lunch," Rhodey suggested. "I here Café Du Monde has good beignets."

Pepper gave a small smile thinking back to the last encounter she had there. That certainly wouldn't happen this time.

"I'm in!" Tony said and stood up.

"That's not exactly lunch food." Pepper said while standing up. Tony shrugged.

"We're on vacation, think of it as a late breakfast… kind of."

Pepper laughed and Tony took her hand. Rhodey and Happy stood up and headed to the door to wait while Tony and Pepper grabbed their sunglasses. Tony came back and looked at Happy, who was still in his professional clothing. He shook his head.

"You are going to bake in that. Go change." Tony ordered. Happy nodded and headed to his room to change. Tony then did a body glare at Rhodey. He was in jeans and a shirt.

"You are going to bake in that shirt." Tony said like he did to Happy. Rhodey rolled his eyes and then went back to his room to throw on a tee shirt.

"Do I pass your approval?" Pepper asked with a sweet smile on her face. Tony released her hand to cross his arms and stroke his goatee. Pepper giggled, as he looked her up and down. He shrugged and brought her close. Her hands went to his chest while his went to her hips. He bent down and kissed her. She slides one hand up to his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Tony's hands slide up her back, one ending up on her lower back and the other on the upper part. It wasn't until an uncomfortable cough broke them out of their little land and they found they were making out in front of an open door. Happy and Rhodey were standing there with their eyebrows raised.

"You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape."

* * *

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Cat!"

"Oh come on Pepper, you can't play fetch with a cat!"

"I think fish are a nice pet."

"Oh please, a fish is worse! You should have a platypus like Phineas and Ferb, Platypus!"

"That's funny, real funny."

"What about a hamster?"

"No way, those things are crapping machines."

"I still think cats are the best."

Tony sighed. Dogs were clearly the best pets. You know, man's best friend! The four of them were standing in line at Café Du Monde. The press was ordered by nearby police to stay out of the area so instead the press stood across the street taking long distance photos. Tony was holding Pepper's hand as she leant back against his chest. Happy and Rhodey stood in front of them.

"Hamsters aren't that bad. They are small enough." Happy commented. Tony just shook his head.

"I had a hamster when I was five and it was like every afternoon I was cleaning it's crap."

Pepper looked up at Tony.

"As opposed to dogs who use the toilet?"

Rhodey laughed as Tony's smile fell. "She got you there buddy."

"See, just give a cat the litter box and have it scented and you're good for a couple of days." Pepper said.

"What would you name this cat?" Tony asked. Pepper shrugged.

"It would all depend on the colour and gender. I like white kittens so… possibly…"

"Salt!" Tony piped up with the smile returning to his face. "That way you would be Salt and Pepper! Perfect match!"

Pepper just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no."

Tony pouted. Rhodey and Happy just laughed along with Pepper. Soon they approached the window. Tony, Happy, and Pepper ordered while Rhodey got them a table… if he could. He managed to get one in the middle. The others came over with their food and sat down. Happy to the left of Tony and Pepper on the right, who was next to Rhodey. They continued to talk about pet names among other topics. Tony began getting an idea when he saw how Pepper's face lit up at the thought of having a kitten. The only question was whether he would put the plan to action here or in Malibu.

* * *

After eating, the continued to stroll down the street (press on the opposite side of the street) and stopped in stores every now and then. They stopped in one store where there was a huge display of masks. Pepper held a pink one up to her face while Rhodey took a blue one and Tony of course took a red one. Happy snapped a photo of them together, Pepper in between the two gentlemen. Tony told Pepper to pick out her favourite and she chose the pink one she posed for. Tony paid for his and Pepper's while Rhodey and Happy, who picked a green one, paid for theirs. They continued down the street, stopping in stores and looking around, for a little while longer. Pepper held onto Tony's muscular arm and had his hand in hers as they walked down the street. They made it for about three hours before a member of the press jumped in their face. Tony deflected Pepper from the camera while Happy moved and stood in the way of the camera and the couple. It was then they decided to turn around and go back to the car and head for the hotel. When they got back to the hotel, Rhodey left for a bit to make some phone calls and Happy decided to give Tony and Pepper some alone time.

"All I'm saying Tony is that we are in Louisiana and the food you want to have is Dominos?" Pepper asked as they walked into their room. Tony deposited their bags on a table before joining Pepper on the couch.

"I can't control what my stomach wants!" Tony teased. Pepper just shook her head and smiled.

"You sound like a pregnant woman when you say that."

Tony thought about the sentence, but then pushed it aside and took out his phone.

"Come on Potts!" He whined. "I say four large pizzas. One with pepperony, one with veggies, one meat lover, and one regular cheese."

Pepper shrugged and sat back on the couch so she was leaning on the arm. "I don't care what we order, I'm just pointing out how you can have any southern food and you choose pizza."

Tony smiled and had Jarvis order the pizzas. As Tony ordered, Pepper took the masks and headed into the bedroom to put them in her bag. She then crawled onto the bed and put her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes, but then felt someone's presence in the room.

"Tired already?" Tony asked. He was standing at the foot of the bed looking down at her. "It's only four o'clock."

Pepper just closed her eyes again and smiled. She felt Tony hop onto the bed and lay beside her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Tony propped up on his arm looking back at her. Tony took her hand and just held it. Pepper gave a small smile and turned so she was on her elbow and looked at him. Pepper then moved so she was laying on him and her head resting on his chest. Tony held her and combed his hand through her hair. They didn't realize how long they had been lying there. It wasn't until Rhodey and Happy knocked on the door yelling they had the pizzas. Pepper reluctantly got up and off of Tony to answer the door. Tony stayed where he was for a brief second, still caught up in their moment. It was the smell of pizza the snapped him out of it.

* * *

Pepper lay there that night unable to fall asleep. She wasn't quite sure why. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and worries. Tomorrow was the day they would head back to Malibu and face the world. She never expected the week to go like this. For one, she thought it would remain an act. Then when it all came to the surface there was something different in the air between them and when she heard what Tony said to her father captured her heart. It was certainly not the Tony Stark she knew in Malibu. Granted, the Tony in Malibu after Afghanistan had a piece of her heart, but this Tony had her whole heart. She knew when they went back women would still throw themselves at him, he'd be invited to parties, and the parties would mostly have women. Maybe that is what she worried about. She worried about him hurting her. Judging by their conversation last night, she knew he didn't want to hurt her, but that didn't stop her worrying. She didn't let her worry show though because she knew it would… well Tony would start to worry. Maybe it was that she felt he needed to prove himself in their world as well as he did here. She feared if they ever got to the physical side of their relationship, she would wake up alone. Just like the other women she had to escort out of the house. She just hoped the side of Tony she's seen this week will stay when they are back in Malibu. She doesn't expect it completely, but she hopes for parts.

Like when he just takes her hand and holds it. Or the way he looks at her with his brown eyes. She has to admit she's never seen him look at any woman like that, which gives her hope. She turns and looks at Tony, who is fast asleep next to her. She moves a bit and takes his hand in hers before resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

She thought Tony was asleep, but he wasn't.

He was as much awake as Pepper only with his eyes closed. Like Pepper, his head was jammed with worries and thoughts. He worried about hurting her when they return home. He never expected this week to go the way it did, but once he said everything to her father he knew how much he loved Pepper. It was true; how it was her voice he would try to remember when he sat in that cave. It was her face he tried imagining there with him. The sounds of her heels clicking through his garage instead the sound of heavy male footsteps. She was different than the other women and the difference can be summed up in one word. Love. He is in love with Virginia Potts. He has never cared about someone so much in his life. He thought about their moments together this week. In her room, dancing in her, swimming, the way she held onto his arm as they walked through the crowds, and then tonight just holding her hand and looking into her beautiful eyes. He felt his playboys slowly fading out and being replaced with his love for her. Never in his life had he turned down a drink or the chance to party all night. It all changed when Pepper and he kissed softly on that plane ride and when he felt her kiss back. He silently made a promise to himself that things would be different when they returned home. He knew she still worried slightly and he wanted that worry to go. He then felt her slip her hand in his and turn towards him. Once she settled, he opened his eyes a bit and found hers were closed. He moved a bit and wrapped his arm under her while his other hand still held hers. She curled into his side and Tony closed his eyes. Sleep soon overpowered them both.

The plane was scheduled to arrive the next morning. Pepper and Tony (yes Tony, too) woke up early and packed their things. Happy came knocking at the door to take their things down to the car. Rhodey was already waiting down in the lobby with his belongings. Tony and Pepper came down to the lobby and were holding hands as if they had been doing it for years. Rhodey still couldn't get over the image of them together. He was happy for them of course; it would just take time seeing them in this role.

"Ready to go platypus?" Tony asked as they approached Rhodey. Rhodey just shook his head and headed outside. To no surprise, the press was still out there. Rhodey cleared a pathway for Tony and Pepper, but the same reporter who jumped them yesterday got in Pepper's face.

"Miss. Potts can you confirm…" the reporter began when Pepper felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull away from the reporter. She and Tony got into the back seats while Rhodey rode shot gun.

"Is the press this bad outside my house, Happy?"

Happy shook his head. "If not worse."

"I suggest you make a press conference Tony." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"I'll organize one when we get home."

The drive to the airport was about forty-five minutes long. Pepper was looking out the window until she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked and saw Tony had fallen asleep on her. She smiled softly and moved a bit so they were both more comfortable. He looked so peaceful. It was certainly better than him falling asleep on her smelling of booze. When they got to the airport, Happy and Rhodey got out of the car to grab luggage while Pepper woke Tony. She shook him gently before leaning down and kissing him with a smile. She felt him stir and respond within moments of their lips meeting. When she pulled away she saw he was looking up at her with a smile.

"I like waking up like that." He said. Pepper just chuckled and unbuckled to get out of the car. She frowned when she saw Tony didn't do the same. She went over to his side to open the door, but Rhodey got to it first. Tony fixed his jacket and stepped out of the car. They headed over to the plane and Pepper bit her tongue when she saw the young flight attendants waving at Tony. She looked to see if he would wave back, but he didn't. They boarded the plane and took their usual seats. Tony across from Pepper and Rhodey across from Happy. As the doors closed and the engines started Pepper watched Tony shift around in his seat. It wasn't until they were in the air that he stopped shifting. He unbuckled his seatbelt and excused himself to go to the bathroom. The flight attendants came over and asked if they wanted anything, but Pepper declined. She looked at Tony's seat and saw he had left his jacket in a heap. She looked away, but then she swore she saw the jacket move. She frowned and watched to see if it would again and it did! Pepper unbuckled and moved to Tony's jacket. She was going to touch it when it moved again and she snapped her hand back. It was then a little white head popped out from under the sleeve and Pepper gave a small gasp slash screech. She got onto her knees so she was eye level with the white kitten that popped out of Tony's jacket. It had a gold and red collar on with a little model arc reactor as a charm. Pepper picked up the kitten, who purred in her arms. She smiled down at the kitten and then heard a faint laugh from behind her. She turned around and saw Tony standing there with a smirk.

"How did you… I mean the charm… and…." Pepper asked. Tony smiled and approached her.

"I can't tell you all my magic tricks Potts."

Pepper put the kitten down in her seat and turned to Tony. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Tony wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

"Eww PDA…" Rhodey said teasingly. Happy chuckled and looked down at a magazine. Tony shot him a look and Pepper laughed. Tony pulled Pepper over to the couch and they sat down. The kitten jumped from the chair and followed Pepper. Pepper picked up the kitten and was going to hold her when the kitten jumped out of her arms and landed on Tony's chest. Tony frowned.

"What the hell?"

The kitten put her front paws on Tony's chest and stared at the blue light coming out from underneath his shirt. Pepper laughed.

"Looks like she is attracted to the glow of the arc reactor."

Tony looked down at the kitten and mumbled, "Not who I was hoping it would attract."

Pepper smiled and moved the kitten off of Tony and put her on the ground. Pepper then moved so she was laying on top of Tony. The beat of his heart was making her drift off to sleep. She whispered,

"I guess Salt is an okay name."

Tony made a fist in the air and smiled.

"I told you it is perfect!"

Pepper smiled and said softly, "It's the only name I hear in my head when I look at her."

Tony kissed the top of Pepper's head and was going to respond, but he saw her eyes were shut. She had fallen asleep. Tony just kissed her head once more before turning to look out the window. Soon they would be back in Malibu and in the real world. He knew the press would be waiting and the company would have questions as well. He also knew he had to find a way to fix the reactor from killing him if he could. He looked down at he again and he knew in his heart they would make it until the day he dies.

Because she is the reason he has a heart.


End file.
